Between You and I
by ohsugarbeth
Summary: Mitchie heads off to be an instructor at Camp Rock. Although their first meeting is less than pleasant, can Mitchie and Shane work out a relationship before Camp is out? May contain a couple of lemons that rolled off a nearby tree :D
1. Chapter 1

"Wow! You mean you actually get to go to Camp Rock with Connect 3?" asked my best friend, Sierra.

"Well, I'm not going _with _Connect 3, they're just going to be there," I tried, and failed, to explain to my very excited best friend.

"You promise you'll call and let me know all the details as soon as you get there, right?" she asked with one brow raised.

"If I get reception there, it'll be the first thing I do," I replied with a laugh. We exchanged a quick but hearty farewell as I got in the taxi, and with one final wave headed off to my home for the summer. Camp Rock.

Before we get further in to the story, I should probably tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Michelle Ava Torres, but I go by the name of Mitchie. I'm fairly short and have long brown hair. I'm 19 and have just moved to sunny California from Sydney, Australia where I grew up. Why the move, you ask? Well, sometimes it's good just to take a break and see other countries, meet you people, open yourself up to new opportunities. So here I am, in a taxi heading in the direction of the famous Camp Rock where I'll be spending the summer as an instructor. This never could have happened if it hadn't been for my mother who was good friends with the camp coordinator. She pulled a few strings with him for me and ended up getting me a summer job being paid to do what I loved best.

It seemed like forever in the taxi with no one to talk to except the driver, who in my opinion looked a little seedy. I popped my iPod headphones in and closed my eyes, resting my head on the seat behind me, quietly humming along to the music only I could hear. I felt the car slowing down and opened one eye to get a bearing on my surroundings. We drove up a rocky dirt path passing under a sign that stated we were finally at Camp Rock. Sighing, I took out my headphones and paid the driver his fare which had come to a shocking amount for the trip. I walked to the trunk and pulled out my two suitcases, struggling under the weight. All of a sudden, one suitcase was pulled out of my grasp by a middle-aged blonde man grinning at me.

"Hi, you must be Michelle Torres," the blonde man greeted me, "I'm Brown Cesario, director of this camp."

"Lovely to finally meet you Mr. Cesario," I greeted him trying to juggle my iPod between his hands to free one up to shake his hand.

"Oh please darlin', don't call me that, it makes me sound old," he laughed, "Call me Brown," Kindness sparkled in his eyes as he grabbed both my suitcases and placed them on the ground.

"Well in that case, please, call me Mitchie," I replied laughing.

"So, I'm sure you're just itching to get settled in and unpack, so I'll show you the way to your cabin, and don't worry about these, I've got them," he said as I went to pick up my bags. I smiled thanks and let him lead the way to my cute little wooden cabin I'd be living in for the next couple of weeks. After a quick tour, he left to greet the other counsellors while I settled in and unpacked my suitcases. Checking my phone, I realised there was no reception. Sierra was just going to have to wait, though finding reception would put something on my 'to do' list. I changed into some denim shorts, a simple black v-neck tshirt and some converse sneakers. After putting my hair up into a simple ponytail, I decided it was time to go look around and maybe meet some fellow instructors before all the campers got there.

It didn't take long before I ran into a pretty blonde girl of about my age struggling to drag her bag up the steps to her cabin.

"Do you need some help there?" I smiled at the girl.

She laughed, "Would you? I knew I was stupid for bringing so many clothes that now it's come back to bite me."

I grabbed her other two bags from the bottom of the steps and helped drag them up.

"Shoot, these are heavy, what on earth do you have in them?" I asked, shocked.

"Just clothes and shoes," she replied with a sheepish look on her face.

As we finally got the bags up the steps she extended her hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," she said, "and you are…"

"Mitchie. Hi." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Well, I'm glad I have at least one friend here already. It's scary coming here and not knowing anybody," she admitted.

"Don't worry; I'm in the same boat as you. You're the first person I've met here," I stated, "But I'm going to continue looking around, are you can handle your bags by yourself now?" I half smirked.

"Real funny, doll. But yeah, I've got it now, thanks;" she replied with a laugh, "See you later?"

I nodded in the affirmative and decided to head over to the other side of the camp where there were a few more cabins. I could hear two people having a heated argument in one of the cabins, but I thought it was best not to be an eavesdropper, and walked towards the mess hall.

"Why should I spend my summer at this stupid camp?" I heard a boy yell loudly.

"Because, I've asked you here as a favour, that's not too hard is it?" I heard Brown yell back. '_Whoa_,' I thought, '_it looks like one of his counsellors is already being a nuisance_,_ who would want to give up an opportunity like this though'?_ My internal question was soon answered as I heard a door slam behind me and a boy quickly storm his way past me. Well, almost past me. In his haste to get away from the argument, he knocked into me and sent me to the ground.

"Ow," I muttered, holding my knee where I'm sure a nice big bruise would pop up tomorrow. "Thanks a lot buddy," I spat at him while patting the dust out of my shorts. I heard him make a noise in the back of his throat that caused me to look up at him. '_Holy crap! It's Shane freaking Gray,' _my inner voice squealed excitedly. I was no more immune to the charm of Shane Gray than any other girl. I tried to ignore my inner voice as I held my angry demeanour.

"Whatever," he replied scathingly, "Next time, just don't get in my way, got it?"

I stood up and looked at him defiantly with my arms crossed across my chest. "Well maybe next time you should watch where you're going? And an apology would go down nicely right about now, too," I raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry," he replied, although, not very convincingly. But I had a feeling this was going to be the best one I get in his current mood. I nodded curtly and decided to forgo my idea of looking around and simply head back to my cabin. He sighed and continued walking, still somewhat angrily, to the front of the camp. I looked over my shoulder once to get another look at him. It looked like he was angry with himself now as he seemed to be smacking himself in the forehead for some reason. I turned back and made a beeline for my cabin.

I unlocked the door and flopped straight onto my bed. _'Why does he have to be such an ass? He's just so hot.' _I mentally slapped myself for thinking such a thing after the way he just treated me. I rolled over and looked at the time. It was ten to three, signalling I had ten minutes to get to the front lawn to meet my campers. Sighing, I pushed myself up from the bed and trudged out. On my way I managed to catch up with giddy Ruby who greeted me with a smile before telling my excitedly she'd just seen Jason from Connect Three and he'd struck up a conversation somewhat nervously. I giggled at her story and was genuinely happy for her. At least she had a meeting with a member of Connect 3 that didn't end up with yelling and bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is my first fic I've written, and it would be really great to get some feedback on how you think it is. **

**Also, if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go, feel free to suggest something.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

I looked around at all the other counsellors sitting on the logs out the front of Camp Rock and counted 10 including myself. I'd heard there would be about 100 kids arriving this year, so that would equate to me looking after 10 kids from the ages of 12-16. Oh the joy. I just hoped I would get some great kids and not a bunch of brats. Standing on the other side of the lawn was Shane, looking away from everyone, still visibly annoyed.

Soon enough, the campers started to arrive. In a flurry of awkward, embarrassing goodbye kisses the new campers slowly made their way to the log seats set up in front of the stage. It seemed this wasn't the first time here for some kids who obviously had groups of friends they'd made in previous years. Amidst the yelling and laughing I could see Ruby rolling her eyes and laughing at them. It was hard not to, they were all just so excited to be spending their summer here.

"Oh my god! Shane Gray?" one blonde girl screeched so high pitched I actually had to cover my ears. There was silence as girls scanned their surroundings looking for their teen idol.

"It is! It is! What is he doing here?" seemed to be the response from the other girls who seemed to seizure as they clambered towards a very shocked looking Shane, who was now backing away slowly. I decided it would be a good idea to break up the impending 'jumping-of-Shane' so I climbed up on stage and cleared my throat, "Um, ladies? Do you think you'd be able to take a seat?" I asked. Apparently, no they weren't going to take a seat, although my announcement had temporarily stopped them in their tracks. I looked to Shane who returned my look with a smile and a nod of his appreciation. _'Wait, was that a smile I just got from Shane?' _I asked myself. _'Snap out of it, Torres. You're as_ _bad as those girls down there!'_ I mentally corrected myself.

"Why should we listen to you? Who are you anyway?" the blonde girl who screeched before snapped me out of my inner-monologue.

"I'm a camp instructor here, and so that means you're under my authority. I'm asking you ladies nicely to take a seat before Mr. Brown gets here to brief you on all you need to know," I replied. Was this 14 year old about to challenge me? Ha! Not on my watch. Grumbling, the girls took a seat still sending longing glances at Shane every couple of minutes. I stepped off the stage and returned to my seat next to Ruby who was giggling like mad.

"What's your problem, missy?" I asked her, poking her in the ribs.

"The looks on those girls' faces after you tore them away from their precious Shane. Kodak moment!" She laughed, squirming away from my pokes. "That tickles! Stop," she whined. "Wait, if you stop I'll tell you something else, something you'll most definitely want to hear," she said in a sing-song voice. I considered for a moment, and then relented on my attack.

"This thing? That I most definitely want to hear?" I prompted her with a raised eyebrow after she hadn't spoken for about ten seconds.

"What? Oh yeah, that's right," she grinned sheepishly, "I was just going to say that Shane was watching you the whole time you were up there, and looked like he pretty much wanted to plant one on you when you got the leeches to stop advancing," she giggled. I was about 110% sure I was blushing by now, but I tried to blow it off carefully making sure my tone sounded nonchalant.

"Haha, I wish. _That'll_ be the day," I replied with a laugh, though secretly hoped every word she said was true.

"Whatever. If you don't want to believe me…" she replied and poked her tongue out. I laughed it off and turned my attention to Brown who was stepping onto the stage about to address us.

"Welcome campers! It's a pleasure to see you all here and I personally hope you all have a wonderful summer. This year's Final Jam just could be the best we've had yet. All we need is practice, practice, practice," Brown smiled enthusiastically. "Now, I'd like to direct you towards your instructors who will be your guardians while you're here," he continued. He began to rattle off names to assign to each instructor. I zoned out and started daydreaming until I heard him call my name.

"Over here we have Mitchie Torres," he announced, signalling me to wave. I waved tentatively at the crowd before he continued. _'Oh god, if I get that blonde girl in my cabin I think I'll scream,' _I cringed to myself.

"Alright campers, if I call your name, can you please go and stand behind Mitchie with your bags. Tess Tyler, Caitlyn Gellar, Ella James, Peggy Richards, Lola Scott…" he rattled off names. I know I should have been listening to the other five girls I'd be getting, but as soon as I saw the blonde girl huff her shoulders and stand up, I mentally cringed. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. I'd already got on a bad foot with her. I hoped there would be time to turn it around. After my girls had been called out we went through a quick initiation so I could get to know there names, that no doubt I'd forget soon. We were just getting to Caitlyn when I saw Tess' eyes light up, I turned around just as Shane was standing behind me ready to tap my shoulder.

"Oh, uh hi Shane," I said, somewhat awkwardly. Why was he over here?

"Hey Mitchie," he smiled nervously. _'Oh god, he'll be the death of me,'_ I thought to myself.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?" he gestured away from all the people that were excitedly gathered around.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? I mean before, if looks could kill, and then just a minute ago when I saved him from the girls, he looked appreciative that I was there. I told my campers I'd be back in just a second and followed him to wherever he was walking. He stopped suddenly and turned on a dime.

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry I treated you like that before, I was just mad and upset, and I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all," he gushed in one breath. He looked at his feet for a moment before looking up to catch my eyes. What do I say back to that? Should I still be mad at him, after all, I didn't do anything wrong. But then again, he really did look genuinely sorry.

"Mitchie?" he prompted when he realised I hadn't replied to his apology.

"It's okay, Shane. I didn't fall hard so no broken bones," I attempted to make a joke. The corner of his mouth pulled into a smile as he realised my sad attempt at humour was disguising the fact I had forgiven him. _'Wait, he's not getting of the hook that easily!' _I thought to myself.

"But, when my leg bruises up horribly tomorrow and I have to wear long pants to hide my battle scars, I think the least you could do is make it up to me somehow," I smirked at him. He thought about that for a moment before a massive grin spread across his face.

"I think that sounds like a reasonable idea," he smiled and grabbed my hand before planting a kiss to my fingers, "Meet me in the mess hall for dinner tonight." I was to internally stunned to say anything. I nodded. Nodding seemed safe, that way, he wouldn't know just how affected I was by his words and actions. I couldn't let him win that easy.

"Now, I believe we both have some campers to attend to," he smirked, interrupting me from my thoughts. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." With that he let go of my hand and walked back to his group. Dazed, I turned and headed for my group and was hit with a barrage of questions from my campers who had witnessed the entire exchange.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said pushing my palms out, "everyone quiet, let's just get back to the cabin, get settled in and go from there." The girls seemed to take that rather well and were following me back to the cabin when I heard whispering. I was honestly to drained to listen in to it, but by the giggling, I was sure I'd find out sooner or later. An hour or so later after everyone had unpacked their suitcases, the cornered me in the little living room we had.

"Do you know Shane Gray?" Tess asked. Wow, straight to the point. Don't beat around the bush or anything, girly.

"Uh, no. Not really." I sighed. I mean, I had an inkling that this conversation would turn into a Shane discussion.

"So you're not dating him?" Tess' friend, Ella clarified.

"No? What on Earth would make you think that?" I asked, mystified. Tess snorted.

"Please, as if we didn't see him basically slobbering over your hand," she said disgusted. Oh, so they saw that, huh? Great. I was about to explain that no, I don't know Shane or any of the Connect 3 boys when Tess interrupted.

"So, Shane's single? Do you think he likes blondes?" she asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _'Is she seriously thinking what I think she is? He'd go to jail if he went anywhere near her,' _I thought to myself.

"Tess, I think Shane would like girls his own age," Caitlyn sniggered at her. Thank god _some_ of these kids have a good head on their shoulders. I think this Caitlyn girl might be my favourite from the bunch at the moment. After a good 20 mintues of Shane talk, I decided it was time to head off for dinner.

"So everyone, you know where the mess hall is. Just head on over that way and things will go from there. Make sure you're wearing shoes and something warm because there may or may not be a campfire later," I hedged. The squeals from the girls made me laugh as they all went to find clothes to wear to dinner. I entered my room and flopped onto my bed, thinking about the events that had happened earlier, and what on Earth Shane wanted to have dinner with me for. I got dressed and put on some mascara before heading out and walking to dinner. Caitlyn happened to catch up with me along the way.

"Hey Mitchie, I just want to apologise on behalf of Tess before. She thinks she's the queen of this camp because her mum is TJ Tyler," Caitlyn muttered. _'Ah, this makes so much more sense now,' _I reasoned.

"Caitlyn, you don't have to do that," I smiled, "I can handle Tess. I used to deal with girls like that in high school all the time."

"Well, I have to go and find Hailey because I promised I walk with her, but, um, I think you and Shane would be a really cute couple," she blushed. I was slightly taken aback.

"Oh, thanks, Caitlyn. Well, you better not leave Hailey waiting…" I trailed off, not really concentrating on what I was saying. My thoughts were with Caitlyn's last words. I didn't notice she'd actually disappeared from my side until I walked up the steps to the hall. I opened the door to reveal the dull roar of the campers. I thought this would be a good time to look for Shane. _'Ugh, this could take forever, there's so many people in here,' _I complained to myself. Searching, and not finding, I made a beeline towards the table where Ruby sat. Making my way over, I managed to catch the sight of Jason sneaking up behind her and putting his hands over her eyes. _'Oh, like that's not an obvious flirt tactic, boy'_ I giggled to myself. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted Shane waving me frantically to his empty table. Smiling back, I made my way over, trying not to bump into the campers as they scrambled to get dinner. I reached his table and was greeted by a warm smile. _'This is going to be interesting," _I sighed to myself.

**Remember, pleaseeee review. They make me smile ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the people that have subscribed to this story, and added me/this story to their favourites list, it means a lot :)**

**Please review, they make me smile. I don't mind if it's criticism, I just want to know whether this story is worth continuing or not.**

**On with it!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dinner with Shane was fun; it wasn't awkward or weird like I thought it was going to be. He's actually really easy to get along with. Seems like there is a sweet boy under that rock star image he keeps up. We talked mostly about our interests like movies and music. I was glad I found someone that loves Monsters Inc. just as much as I do. After quoting one particularly funny line that sent us into fits of hysterics, I looked up to see Tess sitting across the room, scowling in our direction. I stared at her while wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. She rolled her eyes and continued talking to Peggy and Ella.

"I'm pretty sure one of the girls in my cabin holds a mighty big torch for you," I giggled to Shane, poking him in his side.

"Do you mean the blonde girl who's walking our way?" he questioned, still wiping tears from his eyes. I looked over and sure enough, Tess, Peggy and Ella were making their way over to our table, Tess in front possibly trying to look alluring with a stupid pout on her face. I quickly tried to dampen the fresh wave of giggles that threatened to spill over. I was meant to be a role model for these kids and kind of obviously laughing at them wasn't a good way to go about it.

"Oh, hi guys," Tess greeted us with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You two look like you're having fun over here, mind if we join you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at Shane. Before either of us had a chance to reply, she smiled and pulled up a chair. She took the seat opposite to Shane while leaving a not-to-pleased Peggy and Ella to find chairs for themselves.

"So, Shane, isn't Mitchie just wonderful? I mean, I'm so glad I got her as my councillor," Tess flirted in that sickly sweet voice. I looked alarmed at the tenacity of the girl, but Shane stayed cool. I shot him a quick worried glance which he returned with a sly wink that Tess wouldn't have seen even under her intense stare.

"She is, Mitchie is absolutely wonderful, I'm so glad I've found her," he sighed, giving my shoulders a squeeze. Tess looked as shocked as I felt, but I played along with his charade. Hopefully she would move back to her table.

"You know, Shane, I was thinking exactly the same thing," I replied in a dreamy voice, batting my eyelashes at him. I didn't know how well I was keeping up the charade as laughter threatened to overthrow me. One of Shane's hands left my shoulder and had now repositioned itself to my thigh under the table. He squeezed gently which caused me to gasp softly while he chuckled under his breath. By now, Tess seemed a little uncomfortable where she was and no longer looked as brave as she did when she came over.

Shane started to rub his thumb in circles which caused me to stifle my giggles by throwing my head onto the table. I heard Tess huff and a chair scrape across the linoleum so I assumed she had had enough and left. After Tess stormed off, I lost control of my laughter and buried my face in Shane's neck to try and quieten down. God, they must have put something in this food – I've never been this giggly before. Perhaps I was just intoxicated by Shane's presence. I had a sneaking suspicion it was the latter.

It didn't register to me that I'd buried my face in the crook of his neck until I felt him laugh along with me, his whole body shaking. His arms snaked around my waist and I realised exactly what I'd just done. Embarrassed I'd just basically thrown myself onto him, I pulled away, blushing.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush," he teased, which caused me to go even redder if that was possible. He removed one arm from my waist to wipe away my tears. I smiled tentatively at him because breaking out into laughter again.

"Jeez guys, what are the rest of us missing?" teased Ruby from behind me, pulling up a chair.

"Not much, Mitchie's just being unintentionally funny," Shane replied with a smirk. Before Ruby and Shane could continue their bonding session, which seemed to consist of teasing me, I thought I should probably get them better acquainted.

"Ruby, this is Shane," I said, gesturing to him, "and Shane, this is Ruby." They smiled devilish grins at each other. Oh great, the official 'Mitchie Teasing Club' now had its founding members.

"Well, while we're doing introductions, Jason – Mitchie, Mitchie – Jason," Shane announced. I wondered wryly if Jason was interested in joining the MTC. We gave each other a quick smile and a hello, which caused Jason to look up from Ruby for the first time I'd seen that night. _'Haha, it's been like, a day and the boy is already whipped," _I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny, missy?" Shane asked, squeezing the hand that was still on my leg. I hadn't noticed that it was still there until he did that, but I didn't really mind it too much. Actually, I welcomed it. Shane yawned and stretched his back, his hand leaving my leg. This weird feeling came over me, almost the feeling of being alone, but not quite. The feeling disappeared as quickly as it came after Shane placed his hand back with a quick wink in my direction.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully apart from Ruby dropping her fork loaded full of spaghetti and meatballs into her lap. Luckily she had put a napkin there earlier, saving her pants from the stain of the tomato sauce. That girl is so clumsy I was surprised she could walk half the time. After dinner, all four of us left the hall talking and laughing.

"Well, ladies, we must be going, but we'll save you seats at the campfire tonight," Shane announced, looking pleased with himself.

"Aww, thanks boys," Ruby smiled gratefully. "Well, we better go back to our cabins too to look somewhat good tonight," she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You don't have to do anything to look good," Jason muttered shyly to Ruby with a blush. Shane looked at me and made a puking gesture while rolling his eyes. Laughing, I told the boys that we would meet them there, and dragged a now blushing Ruby away.

"Come on you lovesick puppy," Shane sighed to Jason who was still watching Ruby's retreating back. I turned around to wave to Shane, to find him blowing a kiss to me. Shocked that Shane Gray of all people was blowing _me_ a kiss, I dazedly caught it and smiled meekly.

"Oh man, Shane is so into you," Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

"Do you really think so? I mean, he's Shane Gray, and I'm just… well… me," I questioned, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Okay, one – where was his hand during dinner? Oh yeah, I saw it all, don't deny it," she said with a raised eyebrow as I was about to interrupt and ask her how she knew that. "Two, I was watching you from the other table before, and you might not have noticed, but he couldn't keep his eyes off you," she smirked. "And thirdly, asking you to join him for dinner? Then the invite for the campfire? Mitchie, without doing much at all, you have well and truly got Shane Gray wrapped around your little finger," she finished, looking somewhat smug. However, there was no way I was letting her get away from this conversation without some payback.

"So, Jason seems awfully… whipped," I stated casually, grinning.

"He is not whipped!" She defended, stopping where she was with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, Ruby? Did you hear his comment before? He's more whipped than whipped cream," I smirked, poking my tongue out and knowing full well there was no way she could deny I was right.

"He was just being nice!" She laughed, but still on the defensive.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I replied poking my tongue out again. I mimicked the sound of a whip cracking before giggling like mad while running back to my cabin. I got in and locked the door behind me laughing to myself.

"I'll get you back later!" I heard her warn me from outside the door. I just laughed and went about making sure all my campers were here ready for me to brief them on tonight's agenda.

**SPOV**

"Man, you are so whipped," I shook my head at Jason who was standing there still openly staring at Ruby after she'd left. Sure, Ruby was gorgeous, but personally, she had nothing on my Mitchie. She was funny, beautiful and I bet she was super-talented. I mean, why else would she be here? However, my favourite thing about her was that lovely blush that entered her cheeks whenever she was embarrassed.

"I am not whipped," Jason stated, shaking his head vigorously, at this point, trying to convince himself more than me. His words brought me back from my Mitchie daydream and I smiled to myself.

"What about you, man? Whenever Mitchie is around you turn into a giddy, giggling schoolgirl," Jason smirked at me. _'Damn, he's right!' _I thought to myself. I can't even begin to deny the way Mitchie makes me feel. She's just so completely different to the girls I've dated before. She makes me happier than all of my ex's put together. It was almost unfair I had to wait so long to find her.

"Touché, man, touché," I patted him on the back. "Anyway, I have to go to see my campers. Meet me down there early to we can save seats for the girls." Lucky Jason didn't have to be a councillor. He was simply here because he wanted to be. I think he'd said something about making himself a birdhouse.

I walked back to my cabin alone with the fresh memories of Mitchie running through my head. I was planning on making tonight a romantic one. Well, as romantic as you can get with 100 campers and your uncle in a 50 foot radius. Oh well, I was at least going to try.

**Please let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys I haven't updated for a while, I just flew into New Zealand for a holiday with my dad and I'm getting adjusted to the change in time zones :)**

**Please review, as always. :) The more reviews I get, the more inclined I am to get a new chapter up. They make me feel loved. Haha.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I was up until 3am putting the finishing touches on it. My inspiration were my two new Camp Rock posters the girl at the CD shop gave me for free. Hells yeah.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**SPOV**

"Come on, guys! Hurry up!" I half yelled at my campers. It was still ages until the bonfire was due to start, but I wanted to get down there early to secure a good spot for Mitchie and I.

"But it doesn't even start for ages!" one of my campers who I think was named Ben complained. To tell you the truth, I hadn't really concentrated on anything much after meeting Mitchie. I think it was her intoxicating laughter, or that smile. Embarrassingly, it was enough to make my legs turn to jelly. I'd decided tonight I was going to kiss those plump pink lips of hers, and make her cheeks go that lovely shade of red I loved to see.

"Yes," I replied exasperatedly throwing my hands out, "but don't you want to get there before al the other groups so you can get good places?" They all seemed to nod in agreement to that idea before picking up their pace in getting things ready. I smirked to myself at my great leadership and persuasion skills. I was a natural. Or just really influential. Pretty sure it was the latter, as I'd deduced there were some Connect 3 fans in my cabin. I wasn't complaining though, they seemed to hang onto my every word.

Through the window I could see Jason in his cabin getting his stuff ready. I caught his attention after a few minutes of waving my arms and jumping, looking a right dickhead. I sighed and shook my head at him while he replied with a shrug and a confused look on his face. I pulled my wrist up to the window and tapped my watch a couple of times to signify I was leaving to go to the campfire now. He nodded his head and I turned around to get my stuff. Once I have gotten everything together, made sure all my campers had everything they deeded and double checked everything was locked, Jason was at the door.

I pointed the campers in the direction of the campfire so they could find their own way there and I wouldn't have to baby them. The only reason I'm putting up with this camp is Mitchie. If I hadn't found her I'd be putting up as much fuss as possible so Uncle Brown would send me home. I just knew that Mitchie was different to all the previous girls I've liked, and I was determined to make sure she didn't end up as another notch in my bedpost, not that I could ever allow myself to do that to her anyway. She had such a carefree innocence about her.

"Hey man, ready for tonight?" Jason asked me. Wait, I didn't tell Jason my plan, did I? I backtracked and couldn't think of an instance. I thought I'd kept it a secret.

"What do you mean?" I asked him warily.

"Well, you invited Mitchie to share a spot with you at the campfire; you get all giggly when you're around her. Man, you're even bringing chocolate chip cookies – I know you better than you know yourself, you want to kiss her," Jason teased. I opened my mouth to try to deny is but before I could get the words out, Jason interrupted.

"_You want to kiss her, you want to hold her, you want to ask her, to be your girlfr---," _I pushed my hand across Jason's mouth before he couldn't finish his improvised lyrics of that annoying tune.

"Alright, shut up! Maybe I do want to kiss her," I admitted. Jason said nothing but a smirk was plastered across his face. I sighed and continued walking towards the bonfire. He knew me too well. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a thought that I'd been meaning to ask him before struck me.

"Hey, before when I was trying to get your attention, I swear you looked at me a couple of times but you ignored me," I kind of half asked, half stated.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Jason asked, clearly coming out of a daydream. Most likely a Ruby induced one judging the degree of annoyance on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him and it quickly seemed to jog his memory.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I saw you. I just think you looked hilarious, I decided to keep you dancing a while longer. I got it on camera too. _Hel-lo_ YouTube," he laughed. I shook my head and planned a return attack in my head. He would come to regret that moment.

We reached the campsite where my campers had already started to reserve places for themselves. I surveyed my surroundings and found a large tree with plenty of soft grass under it. It wasn't too close that we would burn, but not far enough away as to not be able to feel some heat. I smiled that no one had seen the potential in the spot and quickly claimed it. I threw the blanket I brought roughly across the ground and hoped Mitchie would enjoy tonight. Looking to Jason who had found a nice spot for himself and Ruby, I hoped tonight would go as planned.

**MPOV**

Ruby's campers were ready well before mine so she had directed them over to my cabin to wait for us and help us get ready. My cabin was always the last to places because Tess insisted she never leave the cabin looking less than 100%. I had often rolled my eyes at her – it was camp for God's sake. Ruby and I chatted while her campers ran to help their friends get ready.

"So," she started. Oh man, just by the tone of her voice I knew where this conversation was going. "You're going to kiss Shane tonight?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Uh, honestly, I don't know. The ball is in his court, he invited me to go, so yeah…" I trailed off, distracted by the thought of Shane's lips on mine.

"But if he tried to kiss you, you wouldn't say no, right?" Ruby hedged.

"Oh man, of course not!" I said. Well, 'yelled' would be a better description.

"You wouldn't what?" asked one of my campers, Hailey, I think, asked, poking her head out the door.

"Nothing," I laughed, "Hey, are you guys done yet?" I yelled to my cabin. A chorus of 'yes' floated back and the campers made their way out the front door, talking and giggling. I did a quick headcount and realised there were only 17 girls there. Racking my brains trying to think of who was missing, I realised the familiar head of blonde hair was missing.

I sighed, "Hold on, Ruby, I just have to go get the rest of my girls." I walked up to Tess, Peggy and Ella's door just as they opened it to leave.

"Come on guys, everyone is leaving, what were you doing?" I reprimanded them.

"Uh, duh. I was straightening my hair. Shane's going to be there tonight," she explained as if I was the dumbest person alive. I shook my head and laughed. It seemed like Tess was going to great lengths to get Shane to notice her. In a good way at least. _"I wonder how she'll react when she finds out he saved a space for me with hi tonight,'_ I mused.

After a short walk we got to the campfire. Most of the other cabins were there by now, including Shane's. I smiled as he beckoned me over to where he was sitting under a nice big tree on a big fluffy blanket.

"Are those chocolate chip cookies I see, Shane?" I asked him, my eyes growing visibly wider.

He laughed. "They sure are, they're your favourites, right?" he asked, looking smug.

"They are! But how did you know?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"You might have said something at dinner. Good thing they're my favourites too, I came well prepared," he smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing your skinny butt can't eat all of them, so I'll have to help you," I said, feigning disappointment and sighing. He patted the blanket and motioning for me to sit next to him. I grinned at him – probably looking a bit like a lunatic – and plonked myself down next to him. He smiled a devilish grin before putting an arm around my waist and pulling my closer to him. _'Oh my god. Shane Gray has his arm around me. He's so warm, and he smells good too…'_ My mind was going a mile a minute trying to take in every aspect of my current situation. A hand waved in front of my eyes.

"Earth to Mitchie?" Shane teased, shaking my lightly by the shoulders. "Hey, you're doing that adorable blush thing again," he commented.

"Shut up," I whinged, pushing him lightly and trying to cover my face.

It was starting to get dark and the bonfire had been lit, keeping us at a nice toasty temperature.

Shane held the biscuits in front of my face, "Does Mitchie want a biscuit?" he asked, teasingly. I reached for one but he pulled them away. I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted.

"No, no, it's like this," he said, grabbing a biscuit and putting it up to my lips. I smiled before closing my eyes and taking a bit, catching the crumbs in my hands, laughing. Shane popped the rest of the biscuit into his mouth and grinned, showing me a mouthful of half-eaten biscuit.

"Hey! I thought that was for me," I pouted. He reached his hand that wasn't around my waist out and smoothed the crease between my eyebrows.

"I've got something much better than biscuits," he smiled, pulling a bag of marshmallows from behind his back.

**SPOV**

Her eyes lit up as they spotted the marshmallows I brought. She clapped her hands and stood up, extending her hand to mine to help me up. She was so excited about toasting the marshmallows; I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looked like a little kid at Christmas.

After toasting and eating nearly the whole bag of marshmallows, we were left with two.

"How about we toast these and take them back to our spot," I said, gesturing towards the tree. She smiled and nodded, still staring into the fire. We got back to the blanket and Mitchie insisted on feeding her squishy burnt marshmallow to me. I winked at her before biting it off the end of her skewer with my teeth. She giggled at my face when my taste buds reacted to the charcoaled parts.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," she grimaced, but had a hard time keeping the smile off her face. _'Oh god, she'll be the death of me,' _I sighed to myself.

**MPOV**

After feeding him my marshmallow, Shane decided to return the favour for me. He held it out to me, but far enough away I had to lean towards him for it. Before I could get my lips to it, something else found them first. It took me a second to realise Shane had gently pressed his lips to mine. They were still; he was waiting for me to make the next move.

I smiled into the kiss before moving my lips gently against his. He realised my acceptance of his kiss and he gently ran his tongue over my bottom lip. Realising what he wanted, I opened my mouth just enough to let his tongue in and play with mine. Luckily we seemed to be in a shadow and no one realised what was happening, giving us some privacy. My right hand played with the front hem of his shirt, while I ran my left hand through his gorgeous head of hair. It came to rest on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me.

In response, bother his arms tightened around my waist as I snuggled into him further.

**SPOV**

I was in heaven. I wasn't sure how Mitchie would react to my plan, but she was all for it. I decided that tomorrow on our first free day. I would find the perfect place to ask her to be my girlfriend. From this moment, I was never letting her go.

**MPOV**

My head still couldn't think straight, the kiss was intoxicating, making me feel giddy and weak. But it knew one thing; I never wanted to let this boy go.

**So there you are guys, their first kiss. Hopefully I should get the next chapter up in a couple of days. It just takes me a little longer because I am on holidays :)**

**When I get home, I'll update as per usual.**

**Remember, please review! I love you guys. Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I had a major case of writer's block and tried to write through it. I'm sorry it's not my best work. **

**I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS:**

**Should I, a) keep this as a T rated fic,**

**Or b) change it into an M (as I originally planned)**

**Please review as always and tell me what you think. I get hundreds of views, but hardly any reviews. They really do make my day and I do reply to all of them.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**MPOV**

Today was my first day off from being a counsellor and I was still in bed, half asleep. All the councillors got days off at various intervals to give us breaks from the campers, and I was glad I had mine today because by some divine miracle, Shane also had a day off. Last night he'd told me we'd be doing something special today and tonight. Ahh, last night. Just thinking about it made me smile. I rolled over under my blankets and smiled into my pillow, reminiscing.

--

"_So, I have something special planned for tomorrow," Shane whispered into my ear after affectionately nibbling my earlobe. I giggled in response to the sensation._

"_Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it," I smiled back to him. Shane then nuzzled his face into my neck, nibbling softly._

--

I'd fantasised many times about kissing Shane Gray, but I had to say, the real thing was much better. His lips were softer than I'd imagined the hundreds of times in my head, and they way he used them on me made my knees weak. He was no stranger to the fine art of making out, and my heart dropped slightly at how he'd gotten so good. I shook my head, remembering what he'd said last night.

--

"_I never want to feel your lips apart from mine ever again," he murmured in between quick kisses._

--

My cheeks had flushed bright crimson at that point, as they were now. Wow, he's still making me blush and he's not even here, those charming powers of Shane Gray seemed to follow me wherever I went. I was well and truly smitten. I checked the clock – 8.30am. Groaning, I rolled over in bed to try and fall back asleep until an hour where it was considered normal for a person to wake up. It was then I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away!" I moaned. The knocking continued. Internally cursing whoever was making me leave my bed at this ungodly hour, I got up to answer the impatient person behind my door who was still knocking. Taking a look in the mirror on the way, I stopped dead. Guess I forgot to take off my makeup last night as my eyeliner had now made it's way under my eyes, giving me the 'haven't-slept-in-days' look. Wiping my fingers under my eyes in a vain attempt to look normal, I opened the door sleepily.

"What do you want?" I mumbled looking down, annoyed that someone had forced me out of bed. Now I'd never get back to sleep

"Morning princess," came Shane's smooth voice from the other side of the door. I almost jumped out of my skin at that point. I shot my head up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash.

"Shane! But, how did you get in? You're not supposed to be – uh, never mind. Just, how did you get in without anyone noticing?" I rambled, the thousands of thoughts flowing through my head slipping out in a jumble of words.

"Not a morning person, hey?" he laughed, kissing me on the forehead and gently moving me to the side so he could walk into my room.

"Uh, no, not really," I replied, scratching my head and shutting the door. It was then I remembered exactly what I looked like.

"Shane, I just need a minute, I'll be back soon. Um, make yourself at home," I said sleepily, looking back at him. It seemed like he had taken me up on my offer and he was laying on my bed with his arms behind his head, smiling at me.

"Whatever you need, love," he smiled before closing his eyes. I froze at the term of endearment that seemed to roll off his tongue to easily. Shaking my head I made my way to the bathroom. I got to the basin and splashed some cold water onto my face, waking me up. After brushing my hair – and my teeth – I braced myself on the sides of the basin and looked at myself in the mirror. _'Man up, Torres,' _I told myself, _'Shane Gray is in your room and you're hiding in the bathroom like a wimp._' Smiling, now that I felt better about my appearance, I walked out the bathroom and back into my room. Shane was still laying there with his eyes closed so I decided to sneak up on him. Quietly making my way across the wooden floor, I was almost there before I stepped on a plank that creaked. _'Crap!' _I grimaced to myself. Shane opened one eye and smiled. I grinned guiltily at him.

"Trying to sneak up on me, hey?" he laughed.

"Maybe," I teased, poking my tongue out somewhat childishly. He moved over to the wall side of the bed and patted the now empty space next to him. As I got to the edge of the bed, he leaned up and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me down next to him. Wrapping both his arms around my waist now, he rested his head on top of mine.

"Now, let's get a little bit of sleep before we go out later," he mumbled before yawning, tightening his arms. Yeah, like I could possibly get to sleep with my face pressed against that rock hard chest of his. I bent my head up to kiss his neck before smiling to myself and snuggling back into him.

**SPOV**

She was so snugly I didn't want to let her go. Unfortunately it was now 11 o'clock, and the limo I'd hired was picking us up at 11.30.

"Mitchie, wake up," I jostled her slightly. A smile spread across her lips and I fought the urge to kiss them.

"Love, it's 11.00 and we have to leave at 11.30, you probably need some time to get ready," I sighed, kissing the top of her head. She seemed to stir at those words.

"Where are we going?" she mumbled sleepily.

"It's a surprise."

"Aww, but I don't like surprises," she complained.

"Too bad," I laughed. "Now, if you don't get up this instance, I'll have to get you up myself."

She opened an eye to look at me, "And just how do you propose you do that?" she hedged, smirking at me.

I bent down to look her in the eyes, "Like this," I muttered before kissing her soft lips. She returned the kiss with a smile and ran her hands up and down my chest under my shirt. I gasped, losing concentration on everything except her hands. She giggled before biting my bottom lip softly and jumping out of bed.

"Come on lazy bones," she laughed at me, extending her hand. Still breathing heavy from before I grabbed her hand and she helped me into a sitting position. _'Pull yourself together, Gray!'_ I told myself. If I lost concentration with something as simple as her hands grazing down my chest, I'd be a mess with anything else.

"Now you - out. I need to get changed," she winked at me before pushing me to the door. She got up on her toes and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before blushing and closing the door. The couch in the living room looked like it was calling my name so I made my way over. I hoped all Mitchie's campers were still asleep because I didn't feel like being jumped this early in the morning. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the back of the couch. About twenty minutes later, Mitchie came out of her room dressed in some figure hugging jeans and a nice shirt. She was perfectly dressed for where I was taking her, and I was glad she didn't have a clue about my plans.

**MPOV**

"You look lovely," Shane greeted me as I walked into the lounge room. I did a pirouette for his benefit before grinning at him. Shane's eyes hungrily took in my figure and instead of feeling self-conscious like I usually would, a wave of confidence flowed through me. Shane got up and took my hand, leading me outside to where a limo was waiting.

"Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops, aren't you," I teased, poking my tongue out.

"Anything to impress a lady such as yourself," he smiled genuinely, helping me into the car. Half an hour later we arrived at a small restaurant. But I quickly learnt this wasn't our final stop. We picked up some food that was already ready for us and headed out to the park across the road. I guess Shane had already called in and taken care of everything. Even after we'd finished eating, we sat for a couple of hours in each others arms just talking about ourselves and how vastly different our lives were.

"Thanks for today, Shane," I sighed as the sun went down.

"Oh, that's not all Mitchie, I have one more surprise left for you," he laughed, kissing the top of my head. We packed up the remnants of lunch before heading back to the limo. I guessed we were driving into the city by the frequency of lights that flashed past the window. I was looking out the window but I could tell Shane was looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him smiling, but genuinely confused.

"I don't know, you seem different...a good different," he replied, laughing slightly. I blushed under his intense, yet gentle stare and snuggled further into his chest. I must have fallen asleep because I could feel Shane nudging me gently.

"Mitchie, we're here," he whispered. I opened my eyes and saw we were at an arena. Shane was taking me to a concert.

"Wow, Shane. This is awesome. But who are we seeing?" I asked him, racking my brains for upcoming concerts I knew of.

"_You_ are going to see me play. Connect3 are playing tonight," he laughed, his whole body shaking gently.

"No way! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gushed, hugging him over and over again. Oh god, I sounded like an obsessive fan girl.

"A bit excited are we?" he laughed again.

"Maybe just a little," I blushed playing with his t-shirt. We got inside and I was immediately tackled into a hug by Ruby. It seemed Jason had invited Ruby along as well. We walked down the hallway that I guessed was behind the stage to the chill out room. I walked in and saw the member of Connect3 I hadn't yet met.

"Mitchie, this is Nate, and Nate, this is Mitchie," Shane introduced us. I smiled at the cute boy with curly hair that appeared on every poster in my room. He got up from playing with his guitar and gave me a warm hug.

"So you're the Mitchie that Shane was telling me about, it's lovely to meet you," he smiled at me. Still a little star struck by the whole ordeal, I smiled at him and told him it was lovely to meet him as well.

"Well," said Shane, clapping his hands together, "you two lovely ladies can either watch us from side stage, or from the front of the crowd."

"The crowd angle sounds good," Ruby and I said at exactly the same time. We laughed at each other and high fived. The event manager gave us both shiny laminated VIP passes to hang around our necks. I grinned internally at the jealous rage that would seethe off the fans when we eventually saw them. The event manager showed us the way to the general admission area so we could get good places on the barrier. After situating ourselves at the front and centre, we waited for the rest of the fans to file in. The first couple of girls in gave us dirty looks and openly sneered. I not so subtlety flashed my VIP card in their general direction, and the look of jealousy on their faces caused Ruby and I to burst into fits of giggles.

The boys were amazing. I'd always wanted to see Connect3 live, but I'd never gotten around to it. Now it was halfway through their set and they were talking to the crowd.

"How is everyone tonight?" Shane yelled into the microphone. Thousands of girls screamed back at them which forced me to shove my fingers in my ears.

"I'd just like to take some time out to ask one fan a very important question," Shane continued. The girls screamed louder as I watched Shane in his element. He sure seemed to feel at home on the stage, and I smiled at how comfortable he looked.

"Can I get a spotlight on that girl right there," he pointed directly at me. I squinted as the sudden intensity of the light blinded me. The fans looked as confused as I felt, what was he doing?

"Mitchie Torres," he said, winking at me, "would you please be my girlfriend?" He grinned. I was shocked. Shane Gray. Asking me out. At a Connect3 concert. If the pit wasn't so crowded, I probably would have fainted. I blinked a few times trying to clear my head.

**SPOV**

She looked momentarily stunned. I quickly started backtracking and wondered if it was too soon. The crowd was quiet, waiting for her response. Moments ticked passed and she still looked stunned.

Then, with a sly wink at me, she yelled at the top of her voice, "Yes!" The crows erupted as I instructed the security guard to lift her over the barrier and onto the stage.

"Everyone give it up for Mitchie!" I yelled into my microphone as the crowd went wild. I'd probably have to save her from being lynched later on, but I would do anything to protect my girlfriend. _Girlfriend. _I smiled at the word. Mitchie finally made her way up onto stage and shied away behind my back.

I leaned into her neck, "Thank you," I whispered before pulling her close to me and kissing her roughly. Time seemed to stand still as I stood there kissing my beautiful girlfriend. Her hands made their way to the back of my head and massaged my hair. I groaned into her mouth as her body pressed itself to mine. She giggled and pulled away, blushing more than ever before.

"You can go and watch from side stage if you want so you don't get jumped by the thousands of jealous girls," I winked at her. She nodded her head and smiled before making her way offstage. I watched her leave before turning back to the crowd – we still had half a set to finish so now was the perfect time to launch into _Burnin' Up. _Those words I sung were never truer than now. For the first time ever, I couldn't wait for the show to finish. I sung the rest of the set, stealing glances at Mitchie who was dancing along to every song. I smiled in amazement at my luck to find such a wonderful girl. Tonight was a night I was sure neither of us would ever forget.

----------------------------------------------------

**Again, I'm sorry this isn't my best work. Forgive me. :) I'll have another chapter up soon and I promise it'll be better.**

**Please click that little review button just there and tell me what you thought of it and whether I should keep it T or add some spice and bump it up to an M.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Peace, love, Jonas.**

**Bree :)**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I've been slow with updating. I'm still on holidays and I can hardly make it onto my laptop. I've been writing everything with pen and paper – how old fashioned. LOL.**

**Anyway, again, I apologise for the lack of updates. When I get home, they'll be regular again.**

**As always, please review and tell me what you think. They really make it much more inspiring for me to write more chapters for you guys.**

**PS: I do hope you guys realise that Connect3 aren't as innocent as The Jonas Brothers. Just a warning. BTW, it's kind of graphic. ;) **

**----------------------------------------------**

**MPOV**

"How did you ladies enjoy the show?" Nate asked as they filed off the stage one by one after the demanded encore.

"You guys rock! Seriously," I grinned at Nate. I'd only just started talking to him tonight, but I knew we'd be great friends, we just seemed to click. Jason was next to walk offstage. He ran over to Ruby and enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. She giggled and hugged him back, looking like she was in 7th Heaven. But, there was still one more member that hadn't made his way off stage, the one I wanted to see most of all.

"Mitchie!" I could hear the smile in Shane's voice as he said my name, "how's my girl doing?" he asked, throwing an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"Girl_friend_," I corrected him.

"And don't you forget it," he grinned back, kissing me on the top of my head and inadvertently sending chills down my spine. I leaned into him and breathed deeply committing everything about him to memory. A girl could _definitely_ get used to this.

We got outside to the limo to take us back to camp, unfortunately we had to work tomorrow and let two other counsellors have the day off.

"Bye, Nate, we'll see each other soon, right?" I asked, hugging him.

He chuckled, "Actually, Mitchie – sooner than you think." All four of us looked at him questioningly.

"You mean no one knows? Sweet, he's better at keeping secrets than I thought," he grinned, mostly speaking to himself.

Shane cleared his throat, "Uh, Nate, what are you talking about?"

"Well, the label thinks we should be spending the summer together as some bonding activity or something, so, they organised with Brown to let me come back to camp with you guys!" he smiled, giving me a thumbs up, "I can't believe Brown kept it a secret for so long, I thought he was going to crack."

"Alright man!" Jason exclaimed, patting him on the back, "you can help me make my birdhouse!"

"What do you want a birdhouse for?" Nate asked, rolling his eyes.

"I wanted to see more birds..." Jason replied, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world before Shane cut him off.

"Guys!" Shane laughed.

"Sorry," replied Jason and Nate together, looking sheepish.

"Well, we should probably get going," Shane announced. In agreement we all piled into the limo. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I snuggled up next to him while he absentmindedly played with strands of my hair. I smiled to myself and dozed off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning in my bed, with my pyjamas on. I couldn't remember changing my clothes last night, but I was so tired I must've done it without thinking about it. Though, something in the back of my mind told me not to rule out Shane helping me get changed. Maybe that was a vivid dream. I'd have to ask him about it later.

Pulling myself into my shower I let the hot water flow over me and I sighed in contention. I got out and got changed to head over to breakfast. Hearing whispering, I left my room and found all my campers sitting in the living room staring at my expectantly.

"Whatsup, guys?" I asked them suspiciously. Nobody said anything. Most of them looked up at me with a mix of awe and admiration in their eyes, but one girl clearly had jealousy and anger in hers.

"Alright, whatever, just make sure -" I got cut off by Tess before I could finish my sentence.

"Did Shane ask you out?" she looked disgusted.

"What? Um, what are you talking about, Tess?" I asked her. How could she have known that? She was here last night.

"My friend called me last night who was at the Connect 3 concert, and she told me that Shane asked a girl out there. A girl called Mitchie," she accused with her hands folded across her chest. "Since it's so obviously you, why are you lying to us?" she concluded.

"What? I wasn't lying. I just asked what you were talking about!" I threw my hands up defensively. "Besides, I'm your councillor, but apart from that, I'm a person and there's a way to speak to a person, that's not it! You'll show me some respect thank you," I looked at her defiantly. She rolled her eyes at me and strode out of the cabin, Peggy and Ella not too far behind. I sighed and flopped down onto the couch.

"Don't worry, Tess always treats her counsellors like that, but you're not helping your case by dating Shane," Caitlyn sat next to me and teased, "are you dating Shane?" she finished, unsure. The girls looked at me, waiting for my answer. Oh man.

"Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend last night at the show," I admitted, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. The squeals of my campers made me laugh. At least they were happy for me.

"But, I'd watch out for Tess, she can be pretty sneaky," Caitlyn warned me, looking worried. I smiled and thanked her for her warning. I suppose I'd just have to keep a close eye on Tess. It was time for breakfast so I hurried my girls out and we made our way to the mess hall.

---------------------------------------------------------

The day went by pretty uneventfully – I was tied up with my campers, and Shane was with his. I hadn't seen him since this morning, and I missed him just a little bit. Okay, I lied. I missed him a lot.

Just after everyone had finished eating dinner, Brown had an announcement for us all.

"Unfortunately one of our female councillors has had to be sent home due to a stomach bug, and won't be able to return," Brown announced. A couple of girls 'awwwed' and looked dejected. "However, in her place, we have a new councillor!" I hadn't looked up before now, I was too engrossed in talking to Shane, but I thought I better see who the new girl is.

"Everyone please give a big Camp Rock welcome to Sam!" Brown clapped. There was polite applause from the crowd as she made her way onto stage. _'What the? No way!'_ I stammered in my head. My cousin Sam was here to be a councillor. I'd known she'd wanted to come here, but she said she was going to be overseas when Camp was on. She spotted me in the crowd and her eyes went wide as she saw who I was sitting with. Oh right, I hadn't told her about Shane and I yet. Brown said a few more words to the campers as Sam made her way over to our table, which harboured Shane, Jason, Ruby, Nate and I.

I got up to give her a hug, "How have you been, lovely? I haven't seen you in ages!" I gushed.

She raised an eyebrow, "Never mind about me, what about you? Holding hands with Shane Gray, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I was going to call you," I teased lightly.

"I'll let you off the hook if you introduce me to Nate," she bargained, blushing. Laughing, I dragged her by the hand to the table.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Sam," I gestured towards her. She smiled tentatively and blushed slightly. "And Sam, this is Ruby. I'm sure you already know the boys," I teased her with a wink.

"Shut up," she whined, poking me in the ribs.

"Sam, you'll have to sit next to Nate, there's no room anywhere else. You don't mind, do you, Nate?" I directed the end of my sentence at him smiling sweetly.

"Not at all," he grinned, sliding over and offering her a seat. She sat down and fit right into the conversation. I'd noticed Nate stealing glances at her every so often and I smiled at my awesome matchmaking skills. I could just tell they'd be perfect for each other.

Before desert, Shane took it upon himself to walk me back to my room. All my campers were still at dinner so my cabin was empty.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked Shane shyly, biting my lip.

He chuckled, and smiled. I led him inside to my room and before I could shut the door, he picked me up by my waist and kissed me roughly. Kicking the door with my foot, I returned the kiss while he walked us over to my bed. He placed me gently down on my bed, proceeding to lie on top of me so I could feel his rock hard chest and stomach against my feminine one, while he rested his weight on his forearms that were beside me.

"Mm, Shane," I groaned as he slowly kissed from my lips down to my collar bone making me shiver. He chuckled at my reaction and slowly ran his fingers along the bottom hem of my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head then continued his trail of kisses stopping just on the top of my bra.

"Shane," I giggled as he tickled me with his lips. "It's not fair if I'm almost half naked and you're fully clothed." I grabbed his shirt and quickly tugged it over his head, my breath catching at the sight of his body. He certainly spent a lot of time working out to get it to the level of perfection it was. I couldn't help but run my hands up and down his stomach, causing him to groan. I could feel his excitement through his jeans and I realised where this was heading.

"Mitchie," he looked at me with longing in his eyes. Suddenly I felt unsure. I don't think I wanted to go that far with him yet. Well, not tonight anyway.

"Shane, I don't think that's a good idea tonight. I want it to be special," I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to, just not tonight," I clarified, catching his lips into a kiss.

"I understand, love," he smiled at me.

"But, I can help you with your problem there," I smirked at him, gesturing to the rather large bulge in his trousers. I flipped us over so I was sitting on his stomach and kissed him roughly. Once we were face to face, I put my hands on his shoulders made him lie back against the pillows. His brow was still furrowed like he wasn't sure what I was up to, so I gave him a salacious smile and lower myself until I was eye-level with his pelvis. I slowly undid his belt buckle and pulled his skinnys around to his ankles where he kicked them off. Next I slid off his boxers, and took a look at Shane Gray in all his glory. I did some kind of celebratory dance in my head. I'd always dreamed of this sight.

I took his cock in my hand and was about to lavish attention on it when his hands held me back by my shoulders. "No! You don't need to do that, Mitchie."

"I want to," I replied, biting my lip and smirking, "Besides, Haven't you ever heard about not looking a gift horse in the mouth?" He chuckled at my inadvertent pun.

"Just shut up and enjoy," I said.

My eyes returned to his member – it was so swollen, I imagine it must have been uncomfortable for him. I flicked my tongue over the tip and smiled as his hips jerked slightly and his cock twitched in my hand. I kept repeating the action slowly until he groaned at me.

"Please, Mitchie, stop teasing me."

"Hey, I'm the one in charge now, Gray," I replied. "And, trust me, this will all be worth it."

Once I could feel him approaching his climax, I began taking more of him into my mouth while I gave some attention to his balls. I squeezed them gently and that was enough to send him into convulsions. While he was distracted, I went to the bathroom to wash out my mouth. I walked back out to find Shane still lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, but I didn't think he was asleep. I tiptoed over and crawled onto the bed lightly – but, not lightly enough. He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Mitchie, that was amazing," he whispered as he wrapped me in his arms. I looked at the clock.

"Crap! Shane, you better go before all my campers get back!" I said worriedly. This could surely send off bad messages to my girls. Shane got up and put his clothes back on, though I was disappointed when he put his shirt back on, cutting off my view of his perfect body.

With a quick kiss, he ran out the door, presumably back to his cabin. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I was sure Ruby and Sam would want to hear about this, but of course without the details. I debated getting up and spending the rest of the night with my campers, but I fell asleep before I could be bothered to get up. That night I dreamed happy dreams.

**So, how did everyone enjoy that chapter? Let me know! I want to hear ALL your feedback.**

**Remember, I did warn you guys. :P**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Peace, love, Jonas 3**

**Bree**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I wrote this on the plane, but when I got home my laptop wasn't working so this was the earliest I could get it out.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, they all mean so much when people take the time to let me know what they think of my story.**

**I'd also like to say a big thankyou to Sam for being supportive of me and this story every step of the way.**

**PS: In this chapter when I mention the counsellors Brendon and William, I was thinking of Brendon Urie from Panic At The Disco, and William Beckett from The Academy Is…**

**I get stuck for names sometimes :P**

**  
So without further ado, here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------

"_Mitchie, I love you" Shane said, kissing my hand, I dabbed the tears from my eyes with my fingertips._

"_Shane, I love you too," I whispered back. Shane came towards me until our foreheads were touching. Catching my lips in a quick kiss he pulled back again. He slid off the seat we were seated on and dropped to one knee. My breath caught in my throat. _'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'_ I gasped internally._

"_Michelle Ava Torres, I love you more than you could ever possibly know, will you -"_

***Knock knock***

The sound of fist on door woke me up suddenly. I groaned into my pillow. _'Damn it to hell,'_ I mumbled. Yawning, I shuffled up to my door, about to give whoever was on the other side an earful for waking me up in the middle of such a wonderful dream. If only they had waited another five minutes.

"What do you want?" I groaned to the person on the other side of the door. My eyes were still closed trying to remember as many details as possible from my dream.

"Well, someone's a happy bunny," Ruby teased. She kissed my forehead, skipped past me and dropped onto my bed, Sam close behind her ruffling my hair as she went past.

"So, you seem tired, what happened last night?" Sam asked her voice thick with implications.

"Shane and I had sex," I stated gruffly, shuffling back to my bed, scratching my head. After I didn't get a response from either of them I opened my eyes. Both were sitting on my bed with priceless looks on their faces. Ruby looked like someone had just slapped her and Sam's expression wasn't far off.

"Guys, hello, I'm kidding?" I laughed, "You two are so gullible. What kind of girl do you take me for?" I teased them.

"So, you didn't?" Ruby double-checked, but now she was smiling.

"No guys, you can trust me, I'm a good girl. Well, almost." I winked at them. Sam clamped her hands over her ears and Ruby just laughed.

"So, what was the reason behind you two rudely awakening me this morning?" I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, to ask you that, but originally it was to tell you that all three of us got pairings of our choice today," Ruby explained.

I looked at her questioningly, "What are you talking about, Rubes?"

"Well today it's written on the board that we get to take our campers canoeing to give them a break from music related things," Sam explained, "and all the groups are paired with another from the opposite sex, guess who you're with?" she hedged.

"Shane?" I asked wearily. I was still tired and somewhat annoyed at them for waking me up. Though, the thought of spending another whole day with Shane was definitely pick up my mood. They both smiled and nodded in affirmation to my guess.

"And I ended up with the counsellor Brendon, but Jason said he'd come along too!" Ruby squealed excitedly.

"But that's not it," Sam added, visibly jumping in her seat, "I got paired with William but Nate decided he was going to join our group!"

"Wow guys, that's really awesome," I said excitedly. "But wait, if you two are here, where are your campers?" I questioned also wondering about the lack of noise emanating from my cabin.

"Oh, we sent them to breakfast so we could come annoy you," Ruby smirked, "and we sent your girls off too. Jeez, that Tess girl's a nightmare, isn't she?"

I sighed, "You have no idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The three of us got to breakfast not much later and proceeded to sit at our normal table which Shane, Nate and Jason had already occupied.

"Morning boys," I greeted them sliding in next to Shane, who promptly grabbed my hand and kissed it, causing the heat to rise in my cheeks. I don't know if I will ever get used to this.

"Stop making us look bad," teased Jason from the other side of the table. Shane just smirked at him and continued eating his breakfast. I looked to my right and noticed Sam and Nate stealing glances at each other. A strand of her blonde hair was blowing carelessly in the soft breeze which prompted Nate to gently tuck the offending strand behind her ear. Sam blushed as Nate winked at her, securing her hand in his. I smiled to myself that Sam was finally happy, and I couldn't think of anyone that fit more perfectly with her than Nate.

I looked ahead and saw a similar exchange between Ruby and Jason. Ruby was now in stiches thanks to something Jason had just whispered in her ear. It was hard to keep a straight face around him though, he was hilarious.

"So, canoeing today?" Shane broke the comfortable silence at the table.

"Yeah, should be good," I smiled, snuggling in to him. I couldn't wait to see him with his boardies on. Sure, I'd seen more of him than that, but just being able to stare at those washboard abs all day made my spirits lift.

We were dismissed from breakfast and the six of us went to go our separate ways to get ready for the day's activities.

"Hey, Mitchie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jason asked me, looking nervous.

"Uh sure, what is it?" I asked him, hoping I could help with whatever that was on his mind that was making him nervous.

"Can we talk over here?" he asked, gesturing away from the group. I followed him to a secluded spot underneath a large shady tree. Jason was pacing the ground backwards and forwards, watching his feet.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I asked him, concerned. I put a hand on his shoulder while I lifted his chin slightly so he was looking at me.

"You know Ruby well, don't you?" he asked. I nodded for him to continue. "Well, I was wondering if she's, you know, said anything about me?"

"Uh yeah, lots of things. What are you trying to get at here, Jason?"

"Well, I really, really like her and if I asked her to be my girlfriend, do you think she'd say 'yes'?" he asked tentatively. I squealed and hugged him around his waist tightly.

"Oh my god! Of course she'd say 'yes' you big silly boy!" He let out the breath he'd been holding and hugged me back. "I couldn't think of anyone more perfect for my Ruby," I smiled at him, pulling out of the hug.

"Thanks Mitchie. You're such a great friend," he smiled back.

We went our separate ways back to our cabins to get ready. I was still grinning from being so happy for Ruby.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Caitlyn, your life jacket," I said, handing the jacket to her. Before we were going anywhere near the canoes, it was a requirement for everyone to wear lifejackets.

"Hailey…" I read of the list alphabetically, handing her jacket to her. I called a few more names.

"Peggy… Tess…" I read. A scoff broke the monotony of the name calling.

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Tess looked disgusted, "It doesn't go with my outfit."

"Tess, put the jacket on," I sighed, "If you don't, you won't be getting in a canoe and you'll have to spend the day with Connie helping out in the kitchen," I warned. Tess rolled her eyes and begrudgingly took the jacket.

"Alright everyone, just paddle to the eat side of the lake and there will be a stream. Follow it and later on your right there will be a nice spot along the bank for lunch, stop there," Brown instructed us.

Soon we were all paddling and splashing our way down the river. Shane turned around and grinned at me, mischief sparkling in his eyes. I scanned the surroundings to see Ruby and Jason paddling along, not too far behind us. Grinning and nodding, we launched a surprise attack on the happy couple. Roaring with laughter we quickly paddled away before they could get us back.

Once our canoe hit the bank, Shane jumped out and offered me his hand. He pulled me out and clutched me close to him. We were the first people to the site and the others would probably be close by. Shane crashed his lips to mine, his tongue practically begging entrance into my mouth. I obliged to his request and ran my hands through his damp, windswept hair. Even after paddling down a stream in a canoe, he still looked like a rock star. One of his arms was firmly wrapped around my waist, while his other was resting firmly on my butt pulling my body close to his. He broke the kiss and smiled, looking into my eyes.

"I don't ever want to go that long without kissing you again," he breathed, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"Break it up, lovebirds," shouted Nate from his and Sam's canoe. Shane flipped him off while I giggled at the sight of Nate chivalrously helping Sam out of the boat.

Soon, everyone had made their way to the site for lunch. Brown had just announced that lunch was ready when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Nate standing there.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you for a second over there?" he asked, pointing to an area away from everyone. I nodded and smiled, which seemed to make Nate more at ease.

"Is it too early to like Sam? I mean, I know I've only known her for a short time, but I don't know, I just really like her but I don't want to say anything in case she doesn't feel the same," he rambled to get the words out as soon as we were alone, wringing his hands.

"Nate. Slow down. Calm down," I told him, grabbing one of his hands, "You'll never know if you don't ask her. Now, I have more information in this situation than the normal person and I'll let you in on a secret," I winked. He leaned closer, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sam is crazy about you. Go for it, tiger," I lightly punched his shoulder laughing as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mitchie, you're the best," he smiled, "Actually, second best after Sam," he amended, smirking. I pulled back and smiled at him. He was so smitten I was willing to let that comment slide. Cheeky bugger. I laughed as we walked back to join the group. Sam looked at me questioningly but I smiled and shook my head. I wasn't about to spill Nate's secret.

-----------------------------------------------------------

We had almost made it back to the shore where camp was when the playful sounds of laughing and chattering was replaced by a loud ear-piercing scream followed by erratic splashing.

"I can't swim!" yelled Tess, flailing her arms about. I looked at her and realised she had decided to forgo her lifejacket. Before I could jump out to help her, Shane was already swimming over to her now still body. He dragged her up onto the shore where she lay perfectly still.

Shane administered CPR at once. Pushing her chest, he went to blow air into her lungs. Still no movement from Tess. Shane repeated the actions. This time when we went to blow air into her lungs, she reacted. Her arms sprung to life, one wrapping around his waist, her other pulling his head into hers. Shocked, Shane tried to pull back but his arm slipped and he fell onto her.

Tess took this action as one of desire and quite obviously forced her tongue into his mouth. It took him a second to recover from the shock before he found his balance and pushed her away. He wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand and looked at Tess with disgust in his eyes. She lay there with a look of smug satisfaction on her face. She made me feel sick. Tricking my boyfriend into kissing her like that. I would wipe that ugly smirk off her face.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that, Shane," she crooned in a sickly sweet voice blowing him a kiss. Shane's face registered with a mix of alarm and disgust.

"Tess Tyler, come with my now," Brown's stern voice came from a nearby boat that was just pulling up to shore. "I hate when I have to be uncool," he muttered as an afterthought. Tess stood up begrudgingly, walking past Shane giving him a wink and a small wave. Shane rolled his eyes and focused on me.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Shane apologised, his eyes begging for me to forgive him. I looked up at him sadly. I know this was not his fault, but I was still hurt about what had just transpired.

I gave him a faint smile and a shrug before brushing past him and making a beeline for my cabin. Heading into my room, I flopped face first onto my bed and wondered how a day that started out great could end so badly. Curling up into my sheets, I hoped Brown would punish Tess just as she deserved.

**Oooooh, will Mitchie forgive Shane?  
What is going to happen to Tess?  
Will Jason and Nate ask out their ladies?**

All will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Peace, Love, Jonas  
Bree ♥**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry for the lack of updating-ness. I've been really busy and I know that's not realllly an excuse, but I'm pleading it anyway.  
Without further ado, here is chapter 8.**

**SPOV**

"_I hate you, Shane Gray! I never want to see your stupid face again!" Mitchie spat at me. I stood there confused and bewildered by her outburst. What had I done wrong for her to hate me so much? With one last glance she turned on her heel and left the restaurant I had taken her to. I pleaded and yelled for her not to go, but it was too late._

Suddenly the covers of my bed were ripped from me and the bright sunlight that streamed through my window burned through my eyelids. This was good though. This means that all of that had all been a dream. I was momentarily contented with that realisation, but then the reality of yesterday and the Tess incident came flooding back and crashed down on me. That would have been what caused all the nightmares I had. I'd woken up several times during the night, sweating, remembering the awful dream that had awoken me. Each of which all seemed to revolve around Mitchie leaving me. That thought was almost impossible to bear. All these thoughts flowed through my brain but only half a second had past. The sunlight was really starting to burn.

I rolled over and threw my hands up, "What?" I asked accusingly of whoever had just rudely awoken me. Though, they did wake me from an awful dream, which I was kind of thankful for.

Uncle Brown leaned down close to my face and whispered, "Rise and shine, superstar." Ugh. Like I wanted to deal with this at the moment. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't leaving this bed until I found the balls to face Mitchie. That day was definitely not today.

"Don't make me do this, Shane," Brown warned.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow. Seriously, what was the worst he could do? If he dragged me out of bed I'd just climb back in after he left. I thought he had left when suddenly I was surprised by a wave of cold water that had now drenched my grey singlet, my hair and some of my mattress.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you," Brown quipped.

I surveyed the damage that was done, "Fine, I'm up, okay? I'm up." I sighed slightly pissed about what he had just done. Was that really necessary?

"Alright, we've both got classes to teach, yours starts in five," Brown told me, he put the vase back on the dresser and walked towards the door. "And you might wanna put that mattress out in the sun, it's the only one you're gonna get," he smiled before walking out. I threw myself face first onto the wet side of my bed letting my head dangle off the edge. Apparently I'd missed breakfast. Great.

"Four minutes!"

--------------------------------------------

Apparently the class I was going to teach today would be Hip Hop 101. Ugh, I despised dancing. Rock stars don't dance. Shane Gray. Doesn't. Dance. Just because I can, doesn't mean I wanted to go teach a bunch of kids how to. I walked into the room to find them all sitting on the floor chatting away. Pepping the kids up with a few well-chosen words, they were soon dancing their way across the floor under my direction. I showed them some basic moves, and they seemed to follow direction pretty well. At least this was going to be an easy 2 hours.

An hour and a half into the class, I barely heard the knock on the door over the music. I went over to see who it was and found myself face to face with Tess Tyler. _'Oh well, I better be the adult in this situation,'_ I mused to myself.

"Yes, Tess? What do you want?" I sighed at her, pressing my thumb and forefinger to the bridge of my nose. A visual sign to her that I really wasn't in the mood for talking to her.

"I'm here to apologise for my actions yesterday," she mumbled.

"You what?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at her quizzically.

"Shane, I'm sorry for pretending to drown and worrying everyone. And I'm sorry for everything else I've done," she mumbled again, staring intently at her shoes. I wasn't ready to forgive her as things hadn't been fixed between Mitchie and I yet. I thought if I pretended to forgive her, maybe she'd learn her lesson and grow up. She didn't have to know that inside I was still furious at her.

"What you did was wrong, Tess. Way wrong. And you've hurt me and my girlfriend in the process," Tess looked like she was about to interrupt when I shot her a look and she looked back to the ground, "But thank you for saying you're sorry, I do appreciate it," I tried to force a genuine looking smile out.

"Oh, Shane! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she gushed, throwing her arms around me. She backed away as quickly as she had thrown herself onto me with a blush burning her cheeks. "I'm sorry, that was crossing the line, wasn't it?" she asked, ashamed.

"Yeah, it was. Especially after what happened yesterday. Look, everything will be fine okay? And stop giving Mitchie a hard time, she doesn't deserve it," I reasoned with her. Tess sniffed and wiped her nose with her hand before walking back out of the room. I hadn't noticed before, but Brown was down there – probably to escort Tess to make sure she did in fact come and apologise. I looked at Brown who gave me thumbs up before walking away with Tess. Jeez, whatever he threatened must have been major to make the ice queen crack her usual façade.

Half an hour later and the class was finally over. It's time to work up the balls and talk to Mitchie. Before that though, there were some things I needed to do. I called my driver and had him pick me up. I wouldn't be gone long.

**MPOV**

The morning had ticked by so sluggishly. I guess time moves slower when you want it to go faster. I needed to get to Shane and apologise. What was I thinking yesterday? Treating Shane like that! It wasn't his fault. I guess it was just the jealousy and anger running through my veins that made me act like that. And then he'd apologised to me and I brushed it off. I needed to see him. I walked in circles around the camp for what seemed like hours, but not once did I see him. I even went up to his cabin to see if he was inside, but it was empty.

Seeing Ruby and Jason sitting under a tree, I ran up to them hoping that they knew where he was.

"Uh yeah, he left about 10 minutes ago," Jason replied when I asked them breathily if either of them had seen my boyfriend recently. I swore under my breath and ran my hands through my hair. Sighing, I gave them a smile before walking back to my cabin. Guess I'd just have to feel sick a little while longer. At least there was no Tess to ruin my day.

Wait, hold that thought, why was she sitting on the stairs to the cabin? Taking a deep breath, I continued walking over hoping that she would ignore me. I passed her on the steps and let out my breath as I reached for the doorhandle.

"Mitchie?" I heard her voice. I really didn't want to turn around and face her. I was still pissed off from yesterday and her little "stunt".

"What?" I asked harshly, deciding not to turn around.

"I'm sorry?" she said. Although, it sounded like a question rather than a statement. I turned around and looked at her. A plastic smile covering her face. I bet this was just another trick.

"Okay, thank you," I replied, nodding. Tess huffed and turned, heading for the other side of the camp. I smiled in smug satisfaction that for once, Tess hadn't got everything she wanted. There was no way in hell she was getting my forgiveness today. If she really wanted it, she was going to work for it.

**SPOV**

I'd been to the local shops, and luckily they had what I wanted in stock; A bunch of sunflowers for Mitchie. She'd mentioned once how these were her favourite flower, so I decided that these would be the perfect 'sorry' present. Sitting in the back of the car, I stared into the distance. A flashback of the time I'd spent with Mitchie ran through my head. A vision of us laughing at the bonfire, sharing a kiss under a tree, waking her up in the morning and the look of peaceful, natural beauty on her face. The sunflowers reminded me of her; happy, bright and beautiful. Oh my god, this "love" thing was making me sound like a complete sap. _'Wait, did I just say love? Do I love Mitchie? Like, really love her?'_ A memory of Mitchie's coathanger smile came to the forefront of my mind, causing me to smile along with it. _'I do. I love Mitchie Torres,'_ I sighed to myself. This caused for a special occasion. I slumped back into the chair and started thinking of special unique ways I could tell her. A way that would make her remember the moment forever.

**MPOV**

I decided I was going to go and find Sam for a chat. She had this miraculous power of making me feel better no matter what the situation. Ever since we were both young we were the closest in our entire family. I couldn't find her anywhere though. After standing at her cabin door for a minute after knocking, I concluded that she must not be in there so I set off around the camp to find her. I poked my head into the mess hall for a quick look. Sam wasn't there, but Tess was. Seems her punishment for the other day was to help Connie in the kitchen. That was fair enough, because judging by the look on her face, she was less than happy. I got a sick kick of satisfaction from seeing Tess like that and I grinned smugly to myself as I let the door close softly behind me.

I still had no idea where Sam was which was bugging me. I decided to go down to the boatshed beside the lake to sit. It was peaceful and calm down there, and since Ruby was tied up with Jason and Sam was nowhere to be found, the next best company was myself. I headed towards the lake with errant thoughts running through my head. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings until I got to the trees that lined the pebbly beach where the canoes lay, still waterlogged from yesterday.

I stopped suddenly just inside the trees. I could hear the strains of a guitar playing a beautiful melody. I closed my eyes and listened closer. It sounded like a Connect3 song, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it without the words. Very carefully, I poked my head around the tree I was behind to see who was playing it. My eyes were presented with a sight that made me smile. There, under a tree that was growing on the edge of the sand was Nate, guitar in hand, concentrating on a girl. Sam. Aha! So that's where she was. I had second thoughts now about wanting to talk with her. Looks like she was already pretty tied up. I looked at her face and saw her smiling coyly at Nate who had started singing. I recognised the song as "Just Friends".

Nate looked up from his guitar and smiled. The next lines he sung were the ones that caused Sam to turn beet red.

"_Everyone knows it's meant to be,_

_Falling in love, just you and me, _

_Till the end of time,_

_Till I'm on your mind,_

_It'll happen,"_ Nate sung to her, a massive smile spreading across his face while he stared intently into her eyes.

I was so happy for Sam, who I believe at this point was on the verge of passing out. I smiled to myself and backed away, to give them some privacy. I headed back to my cabin to grab my phone and call Shane. Once I was out the front of the camp, the only place you could get reception, I sat down on a log and flipped my phone open. Scrolling through the contacts I had a small fangirl moment when I read the contacts 'Nate' and 'Stud Muffin'. Jason had insisted I put him in my phone under Stud Muffin and it made me laugh every time I read it. I scrolled to the contact above Stud Muffin and pressed the green call button. _'Damn,'_ I cursed to myself finding that Shane had his phone turned off. I slumped on the log and rested my head on my knees. I just wanted to talk to Shane! Is that so hard?

"Surprise, baby," I heard someone say from above me. I looked up to see my boyfriend's perfect face smiling down at me.

"Shane!" I squealed. I jumped up and hooked my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. I pressed my face against his chest all the while mumbling 'sorry' over and over again. He snaked his arms around my waist in an instant and pulled me into him further. Shane bent his neck down and kissed the top of my head protectively.

"I bought you these," Shane mumbled while rubbing his nose through my hair. I could feel the smile on his lips. I pulled back from him slightly keeping my arms firmly around his neck. With some difficulty he pulled a large bouquet of sunflowers from his hand that was behind my back. I let go of him and grabbed the flowers, inhaling their scent deeply. I looked up at him, my eyes shining with tears that I refused to let fall.

"Thank you, Shane," I smiled appreciatively at him, "but how did you remember these were my favourites?"

"I remember everything you've said," he smiled coyly back at me. I couldn't believe I'd found the most wonderful, caring, lovable, cutest boy in the whole entire world. Shane grabbed the flowers and set them down on the log.

"Mitchie, I have something to tell you," he grabbed my hands and stared intently into my eyes. I shuddered with anticipation.

"I… l-lo-" Shane stuttered. Wow, Shane Gray struggling for words. That was a new one to me.

"Mitchie, can I speak with you please?" interrupted Brown's voice from the main building. Shane subtly shot a murderous look in Brown's direction before blushing at me looking embarrassed. Grr, could Brown have any worse timing?!

"Sure thing, I'll be right there," I forced a smile at him.

"You better go see what he wants," Shane nuzzled his nose against mine. I sighed and scrunched up my face into a smile for him. Shane gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips before picking up my flowers and holding them out for me. I took them from him and made my way into Brown's office. I wondered what he wanted while I made my way there. Perhaps this had something to do with the hiking trip the camp was going on tomorrow. I couldn't wait for that, spending the night in a tent under the stars with Shane. What more could a girl ask for?

**I've already started writing the next chapter, so you shouldn't have to wait painstakingly long for it.  
I hope.**

Love you all  
Bree ♥


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah yeah, I know, I'm a sucky updater. :)**

**Thanks for still reading and such. You guys are lovely!**

**Aisha, darl, ideas me up! Contrary to what you may believe, you're way more imaginary than pea soup.**

**You know what conversations I'm talking about :D**

**On with the chapter!**

**MPOV**

"Those are nice flowers," Brown said offhandedly as he ushered me into his office.

"Uh, thanks. Shane bought them for me," I replied a little awkwardly. As much I liked Brown, I knew he was Shane's uncle and it just seemed kind of awkward. But then again, maybe I was blowing it out of proportion. I've been known to do that on occasion.

"Please, take a seat," he smiled at me. I placed the flowers on the floor next to the chair and sat down. Did this have something to do with the hiking trip tomorrow? Did he have a problem with Shane and I? Was it something Tess had said or done? All these questions swirled through my mind as I waited for him to speak.

"Don't look so worried, hon. Everything is fine. You look like I'm about to bite your head off," he laughed. I relaxed a bit. At least I wasn't in trouble. Still, what could he want?

"I just have a couple of things I'd like to talk to you about."

I nodded, signalling for him to continue.

He cleared his throat. "First, I just wanted to say I've noticed you hanging around with Shane a lot." His voice didn't give away whether he approved of this or not, so I sat there and nodded again.

"All I wanted to say about that is: be careful. Shane's a great guy but sometimes he forgets what's good for him and hurts the ones he loves, friends and family included. He comes around after a while and feels horrendously guilty, but still, I don't want that to happen to you. Though I'm happy he's found someone level-headed like yourself to bring him back down to Earth. God knows he needs it," he added, shaking his head.

"So, you're not saying that I shouldn't see him?" I asked timidly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Of course not, silly girl! I just wanted to say to be careful, and thank you. Really. Thanks for helping him bring out the real Shane. I think everyone is sick of rock star Shane at the moment," he rolled his eyes. I smiled and nodded. Thankfully this meeting wasn't going to be as downcast as I thought.

"The second thing I wanted to talk to you about is the hiking trip tomorrow. I have a few standard forms for you to fill out as well as giving you a booklet with the itinerary." He ruffled through his desk to find the relevant information for me. The rest of the meeting was just standard stuff that all the counsellors had to go through.

"Please be careful," Brown reminded me as I left his office. I smiled and nodded at him. I really liked him; he was such a nice, genuine guy, funny as all hell as well.

It seemed Shane had been waiting for me to come out. Wasn't he sweet? I mean, I'd been in there for a good three quarters of an hour. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a log. He looked so peaceful sitting there mouthing the lyrics to whatever song he was listening to on his iPod. I walked over to him and smiled down at him.

"I'm back, you waited for me?"

"Hmm?" he questioned, pulling an earphone out of his ear.

"I asked if you waited for me," I smiled, shifting the flowers under my left arm so I could offer him a hand up.

"Well, obviously," he smirked at me. I poked my tongue out childishly at him. The teasing never got old. I have to admit, it's one of my favourite things about him.

"What did Brown want?" he asked curiously, gauging my reaction.

"Nothing much, he just wanted me to fill out the forms for tomorrow's hiking trip," I replied. He stared at me for a minute, judging whether I was telling him the truth or not.

"Is that all?"

Why? What did he know? Did I look suspect or something? Ugh, I was always so bad at hiding things. My blush usually wised people up to when I was lying. _'Don't look at him, Torres! Look down! Look down!'_

"Of course," I smiled at him, trying to make my tone nonchalant. It must've worked though because he sounded less suspicious. I relaxed. Walking back to the common grass area, he found my hand and clasped it tightly in his own, locking his fingers with mine. Honestly, never ever did I think I would be holding hands with Shane Gray, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

It was free time afternoon for the campers, so Shane and I spent it lying underneath our tree. Okay, so it was kind of lame calling the tree we first kissed under, "our tree", but it made me all warm and fuzzy inside, so I'd settle for being lame. He was lying on his back, one hand behind his head while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist. I snuggled up in his side, resting my head on his shoulder, revelling in the smell and warmth.

"Let's play that game where you have to find animals and stuff in the clouds," Shane said. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear the Cheshire cat grin in his voice.

"Shane Gray the pop star wants to play Clouds," I giggled at him.

"Rock star, I think you mean," he scoffed, sounding mock offended. I giggled and poked his chest.

"Whatever pop star," I teased.

"I swear you're the only person who could ever get away with calling me that."

"Why? Because I'm cute? It's because I'm cute, isn't it?"

"Very much so. But that's not the only reason."

"No?"

"No."

"Why else then, pray tell me?"

"Because your mine," he nuzzled his nose into the top of my head, sending shivers down my spine.

"Very much so," I mumbled, mimicking his words from before.

An hour later we were both in hysterics as we played Clouds. I swear, Shane was blind or something, he picked out the most retarded clouds that didn't look anything like what he was trying to pass it off as.

"That is not a freaking elephant!" I shrieked with laughter. We'd been debating over the 'elephant cloud' for the better part of 5 minutes. Shane firmly believed it was a clear elephant, personally, I couldn't see for the life of me what he was talking about. It looked more like, I don't know, _any_ animal than an elephant. Still, Shane was adamant. God, he was cute.

"It is too! Look, there's its trunk, and its tusks," he pointed to the sky, uselessly pointing and tracing with his finger, "and there are its legs, and its tail!" he stated proudly.

"Shane, babe, I think you need your eyes checked," I patted his chest, trying to suppress my giggles, "It looks like anything but an elephant."

"Well now it does because it's changed shape because you wouldn't believe me in the first place," he said, indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever blind-y," I teased.

"Fine, I give up. You suck at this game," he said, tickling my side with his arm that was wrapped around me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He can be such a cute little loser sometimes.

The afternoon ticked by, Shane and I remained in a comfortable silence, just watching the clouds roll by. Occasionally we would point out different things we could see. I just played along with Shane whenever he pointed one out. I swear his brain must work on a different frequency.

I could tell he'd seen what I had just seen though. I heard a soft gasp break through his perfect lips. There, right above us, was clearly a heart shape. Even Shane could see it, which surprised me. Was this some kind of sign? Or was someone up there just trying to make things awkward.

Either way, neither of us commented on it, but just stared. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. I knew I loved Shane, it's just, I didn't want to say anything in case he didn't feel the same. For a moment, insecurity struck me again. I mean, who was I? I was just Michelle Torres. Just Mitchie. The angel resting peacefully beside me was Shane Gray. Shane frigging Gray! How could he possibly feel the same about me? I sighed and Shane sensed the change in my mood.

"What's wrong, angel?" he leaned his head down and whispered in my ear. I smiled at the term of endearment. Maybe I was just being silly. I mean, I swear he started to stutter out something serious before Brown had unceremoniously interrupted our moment.

I moved my body so I was resting on my forearms. I turned my head around to look at his face.

"Nothing," I smiled at him. And it was partly true; one look at his face, his eyes especially, and nothing else seemed important anymore.

"Good," he grinned and leaned up to kiss my head. I lay back down and rested my head back on his shoulder. I doubt he had any idea just how comfortable he was. I could lie here forever.

**SPOV**

I knew she'd seen it too. The cloud lazily drifting directly above us. The gasp came through my lips before I could stop it. This must be a sign. Earlier, I'd tried to tell her how I felt about her, but damn my uncle calling her away. Ugh.

I felt her shoulders slump and her whole demeanour change. Wait, did I do something wrong?

I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "What's wrong, angel?"

She smiled, which was a good sign. I was also quite smug to see her ears prick up when she heard my term of endearment. It was true. She looked like an angel laying there, next to me, the mere mortal.

'_Oh god, this girl has me talking like a sap. Nate and Jason better not find out.'_

She shifted up on to her forearms and I was hit with the full beauty of her face. Her full plump lips curved up into a smile that made her eyes bright.

"Nothing." She unleashed the full power of her smile on me. I was momentarily dazzled. I had noticed, somewhat smugly, that she smiled differently at me than she did at everyone else. I couldn't tell what was different about it, but something sparkled in her eyes. I loved it.

"Good," I grinned and leaned up to kiss the smooth skin of her forehead. She smiled lazily at me and lay back down, moving her head back to my shoulder. I wonder if she knew how comfortable this was for me. I could lay like this with her forever. I decided that tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be the day I actually told her. The hiking trip seemed like the perfect time. It was an overnight trip, so we were going to be camping under the stars. Perfect.

**MPOV**

I couldn't wait for the camping trip tomorrow. I decided I was not going to let myself chicken out, and I would tell him how I felt. Even if he didn't feel the same, it didn't matter, he needed to know how I felt.

There was an excitement in the air as the kids went to dinner. They knew that tomorrow night, there was going to be a big proper campfire in the middle of the woods, rather than eating out in a hall. The mood was infectious and everyone seemed to be smiling or laughing at one thing or another.

There were four of us at the table. Sam and Nate were yet to show. Ruby seemed giggly and even more touchy-feely with Jason. Jason and Ruby were now 'together' as they called it when I'd asked what the big change was. I pointed out that they were already joined at the hip before, so since when were they not been 'together'. Ruby just blushed as she cuddled into Jason's side.

Even over all the noise, I heard the door to the cafeteria open. I looked over to see Nate coming through it, Sam in tow. From where I was I could clearly see their hands clasped together. I'm sure I'm not the only one that saw that. They made their way through the crowd and sat down at the table and were met with 4 pairs of very curious eyes. Sam and Nate blushed at exactly the same time. Sam's eyes wide at the looks she received from us.

"What?" she whined, hiding her face in Nate's shoulder.

'_Bad move, cousin dear. More fuel to light this baby up with,' _I smirked to myself.

"Hi Sam," I greeted her loudly and obnoxiously. I fixed the biggest grin I could muster on my face and stared at her without blinking. "What's new?"

I don't think neither her nor I knew it was possible, but her cheeks went even redder than they were. I looked quickly to Nate who was having a moment with his boys. My guess was that there were mental high fives all around. All the people at the table with a Y-chromosome looked extremely pleased with themselves.

"Yeah, Sam," Ruby said, following my lead, "anything to share?"

She was so shy, and as much as I loved her, she was so funny sometimes.

She shot a quick glance at Nate who was talking quietly to Shane and mumbled, "NateaskedmeouttodayandummIsaidyes."

"Didn't catch that dear," I smiled at her, my eyes silently egging her on.

"Mitch, please," she begged with her eyes, though she was still smiling so I knew she wasn't upset. Just embarrassed. Hey, I think it's cute.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologised. I covered my mouth and whispered dramatically, "but congratulations." I sent a wink in her direction and watched her lean into Nate's shoulder again. I looked to Ruby and laughed. She copied my "coathanger grin" - as Shane had affectionately nicknamed it - and was giving Sam an intense two thumbs up. Sam caught sight of her and lost it. She drowned in her giggles as she tried to pry her eyes from Ruby.

Ruby, who didn't give it up, eventually got us all laughing like hyenas, gasping for breath and clutching our sides. Only then did she relax and laugh along with the rest of us. These were my favourite people in the entire world. I felt a little stab of guilt that I hadn't talked to Sienna in a while, but she wasn't much of a 'fun' kind of friend. More of a 'study' kind of friend. I loved these 6 immensely. They made camp what it was.

Brown cleared his throat and the noise in the hall dropped.

"That was quick," he mused.

A hundred of so eyes peered up at him expectantly. Everyone was waiting on what tonight's activity was going to be.

"Alright, so tonight, we've decided it will be…" he trailed off, a wicked gleam in his eye. The atmosphere was tangible, everyone wanted to know. Night time was where the most fun activities took place.

"Movie night," he finished. Cheers and whoops could be heard from the kids. Although I had to admit, movie night sounded pretty damn fantastic.

I've never seen the mess hall cleared away so fast. Everyone was so excited for tonight that they just wanted to get back to their cabins and get ready. The mood was infectious again, I found myself excited like the rest of them. Brown told us that the dress code was pyjamas. I found the cute ones that Shane said he'd liked and slipped them on. I knew Shane slept without a shirt on, but that territory was mine. As much as I wanted to see him without a shirt, I hoped he'd the sense to wear one. The last thing I needed was to be fighting bitches off him with a stick.

'_Whoa, Torres, a little violent, aren't we?'_

I smiled at myself and went to brush my teeth. Making sure they were super, extra clean, I shuffled my girls out the cabin and headed over to the main hall.

Oh good. Shane did have common sense. Still. Oh my god. How the frick did anyone look so goddamn sexy in long grey drawstring pants and a black wifebeater. Oh wait. He's Shane Gray. That's why. Sill, he should be arrested for being able to go out looking that hot. His hair was wet and shaggy around his face. I tried not to think about the fact that he'd just been in the shower; I would have told him to screw movie night and go back to the cabin and …uh …hang out …instead. Ahem.

'_Down girl! There are people around,'_ I had to remind myself.

"You wore your cute pyjamas," he scrunched his face up into a cute smile, "for me?"

"No, for Mike over there," I jabbed my finger over my shoulder, poking my tongue out.

A poked his tongue out back at me and picked me up around my waist, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed half with delight, half with embarrassment. His bare arms curled around me, keeping me safe. I was hyper-aware of his forearm resting against my lower back where my shirt had risen. He smelt of clean boy – my favourite. He threw me down onto one of the many couches that littered the room. Realising we should probably keep our situation PG13, he sat down and threw the blanket he'd found over us. I threw my legs over his and rested my head on his shoulder.

Most of the campers had decided to slum it and bring their sleeping bags for the floor. That was fine with me. They couldn't see behind them.

The movie Brown had chosen was Romeo and Juliet. The Leo version. Psh, as if there was any other version. I had to admit, I had a celebrity crush on Leo, but then again, who doesn't? Usually I get right into this movie; it's one of my favourites, but it was hard tonight, what with Shane whispering most of Romeo's lines into my ear.

Whoever knew, Shane Gray, the Shakespeare buff.

I commented on this after the movie was over.

"I just remember things," he shrugged. I grinned. He was my sexy Romeo. My personal Romeo. Better than Leo himself I must say.

'_PG13, PG13, PG13,'_ I chanted in my head.

"Night, Shane," I planted a kiss to my fingers, and put them against his lips. I was well aware of Brown watching our every move. Shane seemed to have sensed this too.

"Night, Mitchie." His eyes smouldered at me. I felt weak in the knees. Damn it! Tomorrow night come sooner!

'_Quick! Turn before you faint!'_

I gathered my girls and walked towards one of the sliding glass doors.

"Mitchie?" I heard Shane call behind me? I turned around, but then, so did all my girls.

He blew me a kiss, all the while his intense eyes never leaving mine. I couldn't let him know how much he affected me. It would make him win this nonexistent game we were playing.

I coolly caught it in my hand in placed it in my pocket, winking at him. He waved back and turned to gather his campers.

Barely conscious as to where I was walking, I led them back to the cabin, before falling asleep, wishing Shane was there beside me to cuddle up to. Tomorrow night was going to be great.

**Sooo, also, if you guys missed it, I posted another one-shot. Go read it and tell me what you think!**

**Love you all**

**Bree**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Bree actually updated this story. It's a miracle!**

Shout out to Aisha, for being amazing. :D It's true. Because we're from Australia, and they can't wait for us to come, because we won't break their hearts. ;)

Without any further ado, here is the long awaited Chapter 10!

**MPOV**

Even behind my closed eyes I could see the sunlight lighting up my room. I was barely coherent but I figured the time must be about 7:00. Running through a quick checklist in my head, I figured I should have a shower and pack for today and tonight.

'_Ugh, packing. Actually, on second thoughts, I'm going to back to bed for an hour.'_

Closing my eyes tighter I pulled my blanket over my head and snuggled back in. I tugged on the blanket again and was met with some resistance. I probably had my legs tangled in it.

'_Why isn't my blanket moving?'_

"Wake up, Mitchie," a heavenly voice that I recognised floated around me.

'_Ahh, still asleep. Excellent.'_

"Mitchie, time to get up," another familiar voice filled the room.

'_No.'_

I groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Hearing voices was not the best way to wake up in the morning. Besides, I had an alarm set for 8, I'd be fine. All of a sudden, something wet swiped its way from the bottom to the top of my ear. My eyes flew open and I probably jumped about six feet into the air. I looked around wildly to see who my attacker was and was greeted with Ruby's face mere inches from my own.

"Wake up, sleepy head," she smiled at me. I stared back. My heart was still pounding at a hundred miles an hour. I blinked a couple of times. Right. Ruby licked my ear to wake me up. I heard a strange sound coming from the floor area. I looked around Ruby and over the side of my bed to see Shane rolling on the floor laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Mitchie, you should have seen your face!" Shane laughed, slowly getting up from the floor and sitting on the end of my bed. I glared at him.

"Sorry, pumpkin," he grinned apologetically, rubbing my leg through the comforter.

"Mmm, whatever," I waved my hand dismissively at him. I wasn't really mad at him – I was just too tired to come up with any other emotion right now.

"Can I do anything to make it up to you?" he grinned seductively, crawling up the bed to my face.

"Maybe," I replied, returning his grin. Okay, maybe I could find another emotion within me. He eventually came face to face with me, his eyes darting between my eyes and my lips.

"Ahem," Ruby cleared her throat raising her eyebrow.

"Right," mumbled Shane. He flipped himself over and got under my sheets, snuggling in next to me. Hey, I'll take it.

"Rubes, we're going back to sleep – my alarm is set for 8…" I stifled a yawn and closed my eyes. I pulled the covers further up over us and turned towards Shane, resting one of my legs over his. He responded by grabbing me and holding me close in his arms.

"Get up."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Don't make me make you."

I gave her no response.

"Mitchie…" she warned.

I ignored her again.

"Shane, you were with me on this, remember?" she whined. I heard a thump on the ground – I figured she must have stomped her foot. I giggled internally.

I opened one eye to see Shane's response. Still with his eyes closed, he grinned and shrugged.

"I'm comfortable now though," he sighed, snuggling closer.

'_So warm.'_

"Ugh! Get up! I know you! You won't pack until five minutes before, and then we'll all be waiting on your ass."

I shrugged. Suddenly, the covers were ripped from us. My body immediately reacted to the icy cold wind that rushed over me by cringing into Shane, who responded by wrapping as much of himself as he could around me.

'_Heaven! __**So**__ worth her pulling the covers off. __**So**_ _worth it.'_

Ruby sighed. "Shane, remove yourself."

Shane groaned.

"I'm dragging her out, and if you're still attached, you'll hit the ground too."

I heard her plan and held on tighter to him. He didn't seem so keen on letting go either.

"Five… Four… Three… Tw-Fine! I give up! But when we're late, it's entirely your fault, and then everyone will hate you," she finished dramatically.

I grinned at Ruby's defeat as I heard her stomp out of the room.

"I'm going to get Jason…" she called over her shoulder as she left.

"Don't worry, it's before 9:00 in the morning, she has no hope of getting Jason out of bed," Shane whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Good," I whispered back. I felt his lips press to my forehead in a sweet kiss. I grinned inwardly.

The next thing I knew, I was being woken up by the crappy reception of the clock radio next to my bed. In between the static, I managed to catch bits of 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects. One of my favourite bands. I grimaced as I reached behind me to turn the stupid thing off. I let my fist plummet to the wretched thing and heard it crash as I knocked it to the ground.

Fuck.

'_Oh well, at least it's off now.'_

"Shane, we should get up," I turned back to him, lightly shaking him awake. He was so adorable when he slept – a look of peaceful innocence washed over his features. He blinked a few times before focusing his eyes on me.

"Good morning…" he smiled sleepily. "Again," he added as an afterthought.

"Morning," I smiled at him, reaching up to place a kiss on his forehead. He pouted at me, pointing to his lips.

"Nope. Morning breath. Not happening."

"Mitchieeeeee."

"Wait until I brush my teeth."

"No."

"No, Shane; that's gross."

"I don't care."

"I do. The answer is still no."

He pouted again. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before untangling myself from him and shuffling off to the bathroom. After a minute or so in there, in which I brushed my teeth, I came back out to see Shane fast asleep in the middle of the bed. At least I think he was fast asleep.

"Time to get up, Shane baby," I cooed at him, leaning across the bed. With his eyes closed still, he lifted his hand and pointed to his mouth, the corners of his lips pulling up into a smile. I leaned into him and gently pressed my lips against his. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he pulled me down onto the bed on top of him.

'_I could wake up like this everyday.'_

I giggled and trailed my lips down from his mouth, to his earlobe, down his neck and to his collarbone. I lingered there, kissing him softly as he squirmed beneath me.

"Mitchie," he breathed. I giggled and affectionately nipped at his skin. He moaned softly through his closed lips before grabbing me by my hips and flipping us over so he was now hovering about me. Shane leaned down and placed a soft kiss just to the side of my mouth; I tried to turn my head to catch his lips, but he pulled away.

"Tut tut," he admonished, his eyes smouldering at me. He grinned before lowering his head, placing his lips on my neck. I moaned softly as he gently sucked on one spot. I was sure it was going to leave a mark, but who cares? Shane rested his weight on the lower half of his body as he trailed his hands down my sides, coming to rest of the hem of my tank top.

"Mitchie?" he questioned, his voice muffled by the fact his mouth was pressed up against my own. I wriggled down slightly, making his hands that were holding my shirt ride up. He grinned into my mouth and slowly tugged it up my body. He moved down so his mouth was now butterfly kissing the skin around my navel. With a final tug, Shane managed to pull the shirt completely off me. He gently threw it to the floor beside the bed.

**SPOV**

As soon as I had taken her shirt off, Mitchie wrapped her arms around her chest, looking at me shyly. I gently grabbed her wrists and eased them away. Her face flushed that gorgeous red colour I loved so much.

"Mitchie, baby, don't cover yourself up, you're beautiful," I smiled down at her. It must have relaxed her a bit, because she sighed and smiled up at me.

'_What have I done to deserve a woman this beautiful and amazing? Surely I don't deserve her,'_ I thought to myself. _'Whatever, I'll take it.'_

I placed my mouth on her perfect pink lips and kissed her gently. My hands were on her chest, kneading gently as she moaned softly. I ginned to myself at the fact that I was the one making her react like this. I trailed kisses down her cheek and over her neck, pausing on one spot to mark my territory. Ha ha, there was going to be a mark there tomorrow. I trailed my kisses lower, moving over her collarbone before dipping my head lower.

"Oh! Oh my god. Ahhhh!" I heard from the doorway. I whipped my head around to see Ruby and Jason there, their eyes wide with a mixture of surprise and horror. Mitchie had reached for the blankets as soon as she'd heard, and she was now on the verge of laughter – though her eyes were still wide with shock.

"Fuck. Um, we'll come back later…" Ruby trailed off, tugging Jason away with her by his hand. They let the door shut behind them and Mitchie burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, missy?" I asked her, nuzzling the side of her face with my nose.

"I don't know. I think I'm in shock," she giggled.

"You're strange," I chuckled back at her. I glanced at the clock – 7:53.

'_Time to get her packing.'_

I'd already done all mine last night – but I knew Mitchie didn't think that far ahead. I rolled off the top of her and out of bed. I offered my hand to her and she eyed it wearily.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Get up."

She sighed and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up so she stood in front of me.

**MPOV**

Shane pulled me out of bed as I tried to stop my yawn from coming through. I stood in front of him for a moment while I gained consciousness and balance.

'_Hold on. Something doesn't feel right… SHIT! My shirt!'_

"Shane! Where's my shirt?" I asked him in a loud whisper – the last thing I needed was for any campers to know I was in here with Shane without a shirt. As much as Brown liked me – I doubt he'd be willing to let this one slip by.

"Here's your towel, go have a shower and I'll pack some stuff for you," he chuckled, thrusting my pink towel into my hands that were currently covering myself.

"Um, okay…" I nodded, slowly backing into the bathroom. Shane blew me a kiss before I turned around and shut the door. I turned the shower on and waited for the steam to fill up the room before jumping in. The water was hot, but to my already sensitive skin from before, it felt good. As I massaged my shampoo in, I thought about who was waiting for me on the other side of the door, and excitement shot through my body. Even after all this time, I still was thankful for every moment with Shane, and in a way, I still went all fan girl on his ass when I thought about him.

I rinsed out the last of the conditioner and turned off the shower, wrapping myself into the towel Shane had handed me before. Thoroughly sure no one could see me, I brought the towel up to my face and inhaled his smell.

'_So amazing. When we get married and he goes on tour, I'll have to keep all his old and worn shirts with me.'_

'_Come on, Mitchie! Don't get too ahead of yourself here.'_

'_But it's fun.'_

'_I know, but what about if this doesn't last…'_

I cringed at that thought and shook it out with a shake of my head.

'_Oh, I'm good,'_ I grinned to myself in the mirror, admiring my hair that now sat perfectly. I turned around to get my clothes.

'_Wait. Did I bring my clothes in?'_ I wracked my brains, trying to remember. I glanced around the bathroom quickly and realised that no, I hadn't.

'_Shit.'_

I debated many different ways I could get my clothes without embarrassing me too much, but every option led to the same thing. I was going to have to grin and bear it. Walking over to the door, I held my towel tightly around my body, making sure all the bits that needed covering were in fact, covered. Pleased with the assessment, I grabbed the door handle and took a big breath. I turned it and walked out into my room towards my clothes.

Shane was lying on my bed with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. Showing off his perfect biceps.

'_You know, you COULD make a detour over to him…'_

'_No. Clothes first. Shane later.'_

"Mitch, are you done?" he questioned, eyes still closed as I strode over to my clothes. "Jason called and asked where we were so… I… um… errr… Mitchie?" His words slowed as I could practically hear his brain trying to concentrate on his sentence. With my back still to him, I froze and grimaced. I heard the squeak of bedsprings before footsteps that were drawing closer.

"Well _hello_," he drawled in my ear, brushing my hair off my shoulder. "If I knew you were coming out like this, I would have kept my eyes open the entire time." He stood so close behind me without actually touching me. His breath tickled my neck and I leant back into him, eager for his touch.

"Shane," I breathed, my eyes closing. One hand gripped my towel tight, but with my other, I reached over my shoulder and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Not now. Go get dressed," he sighed.

'_You want to know what you're missing, boy?_'

I removed my hand from his hair, and still pressed against him, bent over at the hips to pick up my clothes. I made sure to slowly grind my ass against his hips, pushing myself into him. I heard Shane groan with lust as he rested one hand on my hip and the other on my back. With one slowly executed last movement, I stood up straight again and skipped lightly off to the bathroom. Before I could get out of arms distance though, Shane smacked me playfully on the butt. I yelped and giggled before winking at him and shutting the door behind me.

**SPOV**

As much as I wanted to have her then and there, I knew that it wasn't the right time… or place. When I opened my eyes and saw that she'd left the bathroom with just her towel on, I knew I was in trouble. Trying to resist, but failing miserably, I waltzed over to her. When she tangled her fingers in my hair and tugged lightly, I thought I was about to lose my self-control and take her.

It took everything I had to say the words 'not now'. And almost as if she was trying to show me what I was missing, she bent over and ground her cute little ass into me. I just wanted to grab her hips and pull her further into me, so I let myself half win. She giggled as a groan escaped my list. She knew what she was doing to me.

'_She'll be the death of me,' _I thought as I watched her skip off to the bathroom, not before smacking her on the ass causing her to yelp.

'_Mitchie. I love you.'_

"Didn't you say you were going to pack my stuff for me?" Mitchie's voice filtered through my thoughts as I saw her fully dressed, _damn_, in the doorway, her arms folded over he chest and one eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah… I still am," I grinned, scratching my head.

'_Oops. Guess I got a little distracted there.'_

"You're as bad as me! Never mind, if we both do it, it'll be faster," she smiled, going over to her closet. I smiled back at her and went to grab a bag.

**MPOV**

Shane was no help packing. Most of the time, it went something along the lines of this.

"You should wear this."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ugly."

"… Then why did you bring it?"

"Jeez, Shane, in case I needed it. Duh."

"Well, then I say you need it now," he stated, squishing it into my bag.

"No, I don't. It looks ugly on me," I sighed, pulling it back out.

"Nothing could ever look ugly on you."

"Whatever," I sighed. Shane just chuckled and continued offering pieces of clothing.

After arguing over what I was taking with me, we finally got everything done and packed. Shane was trying to force up the zipper on the bag so everything would fit. I laughed at his face as he zipped it up, looking up at me triumphantly. I patted his back condescendingly as we walked out and up to the mess hall. I grabbed Shane's hand, lacing my fingers with his. He squeezed his hand and slung that arm over my shoulder pulling me into his side. People had gotten used to us together, so we hardly turned heads around here anymore. Outside of camp though? That was going to be a different story all together.

------------------------------------------------

"Mitchie, carry me," Shane wheezed from somewhere behind me.

"Don't you like, run around on stage all the time? Why are you so tired?" I asked him with genuine curiosity. I didn't look back, I just kept walking along the trail.

"I don't know," he whined.

"No, Shane, I'm not carrying you," I laughed. I heard him groan before he jogged a bit to catch up with me.

Shane and I were bringing up the rear of the kids, so that none of them fell behind or got lost. Sam and Nate were in the middle somewhere, keeping everyone under control. And Jason, Ruby and Brown were at the front, leading the way. We'd been walking for about three quarters of an hour, and a whisper had gone through the campers from up front that we were almost there.

"Oh, thank god!" he exclaimed when I told him. I just shook my head at him and kept walking.

"Drama queen."

------------------------------------------------

Honestly, I don't really know _why_ Brown was letting us share a tent instead of making Ruby and I share, but hey, I wasn't complaining. We all got our way with Sam and Nate bunking, and also Ruby and Jason. Shane, probably trying to regain some 'man points' insisted on pitching the tent, which was no problem with me because I would have been more of a hindrance than a help.

"There we go," Shane said proudly, dusting his hands off. I looked over to see a two-man tent actually erect in the middle of the clearing. Honestly – I had had my doubts about Shane's outdoors abilities. I don't think he'd ever spent a night camping in his life. He didn't seem the type.

"Well done," I said, eyeing the tent sceptically, seeing if it would blow over in the gust of wind.

"Were you doubting my tent-building skills?" he asked, mock offended.

"Uh, yes actually. I wasn't sure if you even knew what a tent was," I teased, sticking my tongue out. But walking over to him and looking at our tent just the same.

"I used to go camping a lot with my family, actually. Before all the Connect3 stuff," he smiled and grabbed my hand. "But I think camping with you will be much more fun," he winked, bumping his hip with mine.

"Mind out of the gutter, Gray," I warned him, but I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"So, does m'lady wish to see inside the tent?" he asked, unzipping the front of the tent to reveal a thick blow up mattress. I stepped inside and walked around the outside of the mattress; the whole half a foot of space. Shane followed behind me and went over to his large bag, pulling out a giant comforter. He threw it roughly over the bed and chucked two matching pillows over as well.

"Very nice," I commented on the sleeping arrangement. The mattress was only a double – only slightly larger than a single mattress.

"I think so too," he smiled at me from across the tent.

"Let's go see how everyone else is doing," I said, walking around to the door.

"Hey Mitchie," he said right behind me. I turned around and was greeted with his face about and inch from my own. My heart skipped and my pulse soared – even after all this time, having him so close sent an electric shock through my body.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't shake. He said nothing, but caught my lips in a sweet kiss. I kissed him back as he grabbed my hand and walked out of the tent.

"Shane, can you help us set up our tent?" we heard from someone behind us. We turned around to see Tess standing there. I tried so hard not to let me eyes narrow at her, but those walls came crashing down when she tried her 'innocent' look by batting her eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"Go ask Jason," Shane waved his hand dismissively. Her façade dropped a little and she looked at him unhappily.

"Oh. Okay." She shuffled off; her shoulders drooping as she presumably went to go find Jason.

Shane and I found Brown just as he was finishing putting up his own tent. He smiled as we approached, his eyes glancing down ever so slightly to where Shane and my hands were joined.

"Everything go okay?" Brown asked his nephew.

"Yeah, put up the tent fine. You showed me well all those years ago," he laughed.

"He didn't make you lift a finger did he, sweetie?" Brown directed at me, smiling.

"Oh no, of course not. He was such a gentleman and did it all himself," I laughed.

"Good. Well you two wait here while I go round up the other councillors so I can give you a brief for tonight," he said as he walked towards the rest of the camping ground.

"While he's gone…" Shane mumbled, running his hand up and down my arm.

"You wish," I giggled.

**Remember my loves, if you don't review, I have no idea whether you like it or not!  
I love feedback whether it's good or bad, and I'll always reply :)**

Will have a new chapter of FWIW up soon, so keep your eyes peeled like oranges!  
Bam. Comedy.

Love Bree  
xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my beautiful readers!  
I know you've missed this story, so here you are! A brand-spanking new update!**

**A big shout out to all my lovely fans who review! I love you all. You all know who you are. :)  
**

**This chapter is for Aisha, because this is a topic we discuss often. You'll know.  
For the rest of you wonderful people, enjoy ;)**

**MPOV**

Brown had rounded up all of the counsellors while the campers all unpacked their belonging and set up their tents in the clearing. We sat on a group of logs that were placed in a circle, no doubt surrounding the bonfire for later tonight. The bonfire we still had to build.

'_Oh goody.'_

"After the kids get set up and whatever else they need to do, I want everyone to go out looking for sticks and brush – really anything that we can use to get this bonfire going," Brown said, gesturing to the empty space in the middle of us.

"Then, they'll have some time to practice their Final Jam performances," he grinned, obviously pleased by the mention of Final Jam. I wasn't looking forward to it as much as the rest of the people though. Final Jam meant the end of camp. And the end of camp meant Shane would go back to the studio. And then tour. Both options leading to the inevitable fact we wouldn't see each other every day. Or even every second day. Once a week, if we're lucky.

I sighed and scooted closer to Shane. Hard – because I was already practically sitting on him. I rested my head on his shoulder, my body subconsciously getting as close to him as possible when I thought about not being together like we were now. I could feel Shane smile as he rested his head on top of mine, lacing my fingers with mine. I didn't care that Brown was here, he was used to it by now. And if he wasn't? He was going to have to. Soon.

Brown was still talking, but I wasn't really listening anymore. Shane was distracting me by periodically squeezing my fingers between his and humming under his breath. The sound of his voice was amazing, even when he hummed. I wasn't quite sure what the tune was – but I recognised it, I'd heard him singing it and playing his guitar on one of the docks on the lake. I watched Brown, trying to look engaged in what he was talking about, but I was finding it difficult, what, with the angel humming in my ear and all.

"Alright, that should be about it for now. If any of you have any questions or queries, I'll be around here-ish setting up for tonight," he gestured towards the area of his tent and the campfire. "Let's get those kids to do something useful," he added with a chuckle.

I took my head off Shane's shoulder as he stood up, dragging me up behind him thanks to our fingers still being laced together.

"Do you want our two groups to go together?" he suggested as we walked towards the girls side of the clearing.

"Most definitely," I grinned up at him.

"Okey doke, see you in a few, I'll go get my boys," he said, giving my hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.

"Did you just say 'okey doke'?" I laughed at his now retreating back. Shane kept walking, but I could see him chuckle as he threw a thumbs up over his shoulder. I laughed at him and shook my head, going to find my campers.

"Team Mitchie, assemble!" I called out, doing my best Ron Burgandy impression. Moments later, Caitlyn and Lola emerged from their tent, fighting fits of giggles.

"Oh! I love that movie!" Caitlyn laughed to me as she waited for the rest of the campers.

"Me too. We should have watched that for movie night!" Lola said, grinning.

"Where'd you get those clothes? The… toilet store?" Caitlyn quoted as waves of fresh laughter rolled over Lola and herself. Even I giggled at that one.

"Oh, Mitchie, you're hilarious!" Tess' sarcastic tone came from her tent as she stooped to fit through the door. She stepped out and smoothed down her pants, rolling her eyes as she walked over to me. Peggy and Ella weren't far behind her – but by the looks on their faces, it seemed they liked Anchorman too, they just didn't want Tess to know. Tess huffed and rested her weight on one leg, crossing her slender arms over her chest.

I ignored Tess and told my girls what the current task was.

"I'm not picking up stuff off the ground," Tess looked horrified after I'd explained.

"What?" I questioned her, trying to understand if she'd really said that.

"That's gross. Imagine what else has touched those sticks. No way."

"Tess, you don't really have a choice here."

"Doesn't matter. I'm not helping." She flipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder in a 'that's that' manner. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger while taking a nice, big, relaxing breath. If I knew Tess had gone back to her old self, I would've brought Valium. For myself.

Not for Tess.

But you knew that.

"Fine. Tess, you go over to Brown's tent and help him set up there, I really don't care," I sighed. It was pointless fighting with Tess – it only got me mad and I just didn't have the energy at the moment.

"I can do that." She changed her demeanour and flipped me a sugar sweet smile before heading off towards where Brown was just exiting his tent.

"The rest of you, head this way and we'll meet up with Shane's group. The more of us together, the more stuff we can hold and drag back to the fire," I told them, starting towards where I could see Shane and his campers waiting.

"Are you going with Shane's group?" Tess asked interestedly.

"No."

"But you just said you were," she questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, you caught me," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I just remembered, I have to discuss something with Peggy and Ella, while we're doing this would be the perfect time."

"I bet."

"I think Brown's got everything covered anyway," she noted, sidling over to the group again.

"Mm." I shook my head and turned, continuing to walk to Shane's group. "Tess is up to her old ticks again: beware," I whispered into Shane's ear as I got up to him. He looked at me and nodded – understanding. This was going to be a nightmare.

-------------

"Alright, we want thick, hard wood," I explained to my campers as we reached the edge of the forest that was bordering the campsite.

Shane leant over and put his mouth to me ear. "That's what she said," he chuckled under his breath. I laughed out loud at his joke, while the kids looked at us like we were insane.

'_Ah, right. They didn't hear Shane. No wonder they're looking at me funny,' _I assessed.

"Anywayyyy," I drawled, looking at Shane, "stuff that'll keep a fire going. Not thin twigs and leaves. Everyone understand?" They all nodded. "Awesome, Autobots, roll out!" The boys chuckled and started searching. Caitlyn and Lola giggled and pretended to transform into cars. Tess rolled her eyes at them and flounced off into the trees, Peggy and Ella following her dutifully like always.

Shane looked at me with pity in his eyes. "You are so lame." I simply grinned in response.

"Shit…" I mumbled. "Guys, meet Shane and I back here in half an hour! No later than that! And don't wander too far!" I shouted into the trees. The last thing we needed was sending 20 kids out, and only getting 19 back. A chorus of 'okay's' came floating back through the thick foliage.

"Half an hour, hey?" Shane looked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yep. Enough time to find some firewood," I poked my tongue out childishly.

"That's true. But I can think of something else that's more fun," he said in a low tone, stepping closer to me. His eyes were dancing with lust.

"I bet you can," I winked at him, closing the gap between us and wrapping my arms around his toned waist. That was one of the best things about Shane – he was always active, so his body stayed in perfect shape.

**SPOV**

"You do know that this is as far as it's going right now, don't you?" Mitchie questioned as she pulled away slightly, her eyes dancing with mischief.

I sighed. _'Yes, I do know that. Damn these kids!'_

"Of course, but doesn't mean we have to stop what we're doing," I replied, swooping my head down and pressing my lips to the hollow beneath her ear. Mitchie sighed as I lightly caressed her skin with my tongue.

"Shane," she breathed out my name, her arms tightening around my waist.

"Yes?" I chuckled, blowing cool air onto the spot I'd just been sucking on. Goosebumps appeared on her pale skin as she shuddered with delight beneath me. While I had her distracted, I placed my hands under her thighs and lifted her up, walking forwards with her until her back rested up against a tree.

"Shane," she repeated my name in the same husky tone. I put my mouth back to her skin as she ground her hips against my own.

"Shit. Mitchie, you have no idea how…" My voice trailed off into a moan. She giggled and ground against me some more, teasing me through the denim of our jeans.

"I think I do," she giggled affectionately, nipping at my earlobe and grinding into me again. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed my hard-on to go away. Now was not the time. Just like she said.

'_Cocktease.'_

"You seem to have a problem down there," she whispered into my ear, sliding her hand down my body and resting it on my groin.

"I wonder why," I stated gruffly as she lightly squeezed my hard on through my pants.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" she asked, looking at me through a frame of thick black lashes with her big chocolate brown eyes. She bit her lip, giving her the image of an innocent little girl. That just made me harder.

"What?" I asked, clarifying I had really heard what I think I did and it wasn't just my mind making up things I wanted to hear.

"Do you want me to help?" she whispered, her eyes widening with excitement. My thoughts were clouded.

'_Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please. Yes. Wait. Campers. Shit. Um. Mitchie!'_

"What about… the kids…" I struggled to get out the words as she unhooked her legs from around my waist and slid slowly to her knees.

"What about them?" she questioned, not looking at my face, but instead turning me so I was pressed against the tree.

'_Yeah, Shane. What about them?'_ My thoughts questioned.

"Won't… won't they be back soon?" I gulped as Mitchie unhooked my belt and ran her hand up and down the zip.

"Not for half an hour." She finally looked up at me, her eyes hooded. She undid my zip and grabbed my cock that had barely been held in by my boxers.

'_Fuck, she's hot.'_

"So was that a yes or a no?" she asked, her tongue darting out and flicking the head.

My mind couldn't think of anymore reasons why we shouldn't. It couldn't think of anything much apart from the pleasure that shot straight through my body.

"Fuck. Yes," I grunted, my hips jerking out towards her. She grinned at me before turning her eyes towards my swollen member and attacking it with her lips.

**MPOV**

"Holy shit," he breathed heavily as his fingers stroked the side of my face.

I bobbed back and forth, resting one hand on his hip and wrapping the other around the spare length I couldn't fit in my mouth.

His hips started to push forward, and I took more of him eagerly, but then he suddenly pulled back a little.

"…sorry… I just…sorry…" he mumbled.

I took him out of my mouth and looked up at him. "Shane. Shh." I put my finger to my lips and grinned up at him. He took the hint and threw his head back against the tree as I plunged him into my mouth again.

I swirled my tongue around his length as I felt his cock twitch in my mouth.

"… shit, Mitchie… move," he groaned as he gently pulled my head away. Reluctantly, I let go, and moved to the side as his hand went back to his shaft and pumped quickly, finishing himself off. He grunted as his muscles tensed, his cock twitching under his hand. He shivered as he got himself off, his seed hitting the dirt ground below him. He rested one arm on his thigh as he got his breath back.

"Better?" I whispered into his ear.

"Much," he replied, turning his head and catching my lips in a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I grinned back at him.

"I'll pay you back tonight," he winked as I blushed. He pulled his boxers back up around his hips, followed by his jeans. He finished redoing his belt as he looked to the ground.

"That looks a little suspect, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

"A little," I noted. I kicked some dirt next to it with my shoe and watched it settle over the ground again, covering up the scene of the crime. "All better."

"With ten minutes to spare. Let's find some firewood," he grinned, grabbing my hand with his own.

--------------

"Well done, mates! I think we have enough to make this baby last all night!" Brown said excitedly as he eyed the collective pile of firewood. We spent the better part of the next hour creating the campfire with everyone throwing in the wood they found.

'_I found a better piece of wood in that forest.'_

'_Mind out of the gutter, Torres.'_

'_It's true though.'_

'_Yes, I know. I was there.'_

After the campfire had been roughly constructed, Brown directed the kids they had 2 hours to work on their final jam performances. Since this didn't include the counsellors, we all set off towards the lake that bordered one side of the clearing. The 10 counsellors, including myself, decided it was time to go swimming, so we went back to our respective tents and got changed.

"I haven't been swimming in ages," I grinned to Shane as we got changed. We had decided that we would both face away from each other to get changed, simply because, after this afternoon, nothing would stop me from jumping those bones of his. I'm pretty sure he felt the same way.

'_Besides, good things come in time,'_ I reminded myself, grinning as I tied my bikini top behind my neck.

"Do you want me to help with that?" Shane asked from behind me.

"Sure," I agreed, letting the strings fall over my shoulders. I felt the mattress bounce as he crawled over and kneeled behind me. He grabbed the strings and tied them in a bow, letting his hands brush over my back and shoulders. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Tonight," he whispered, chuckling. I sighed and turned around to face him. I reached my head up and kissed his lips.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go. I bet everyone's waiting for us," he said, pulling me out of the tent. "Green. Nice," he noted as he took in my bikini.

"Red. Hot," I nodded towards his boardshorts that stopped mid-thigh.

'_Take me now.'_

"Glad you think so," he muttered into my ear, slipping his arm around my waist. We walked like that down to the lake, laughing and joking along the way. That's one of the reasons I liked Shane so much, we both shared the same sense of humour and we complimented each other so well.

We got to the lake to see most of the other counsellors already swimming, including Nate and Jason. Ruby and Sam were lying on their towels on the shore, trying to catch the last afternoon rays of sun.

"I'm going to go join Rubes and Sammy, I'll meet you in the water later." I pecked Shane on the cheek and ran towards my best girl friends.

"Hey ladies, how are we doing?" I asked as I smoothed out my towel along the ground.

"Good," said Ruby, pushing her sunglasses down her nose to look at me.

"Look after this, please?" Shane dropped his towel on top of me. And ran off laughing towards his bandmates. I chucked his towel to the side of me and grabbed my sunglasses, pushing them onto my nose.

"Well isn't he a bit of alright in those pants…" Ruby mused, watching Shane run towards the water with interested eyes.

I didn't even look up. "Damn straight." She chuckled and put her head back down.

"How did we end up with the three hottest boys this side of the Pacific?" I heard Sam ask from beside Ruby.

"The same reason we ended up with the three hottest girls this side of the Pacific," a male voice chuckled. I looked up to see who was eavesdropping on our conversation, to see Jason standing at the bottom of Ruby's towel.

"Touché," she mused. Jason just grinned down at her. "What's up, bub?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"It's time to come swimming."

She laughed. "No. It's not."

"Yes." And with that, he bent down and picked her up in one swift movement. He threw her lightly over his shoulder and amidst her fists pounding his back and her legs swinging against his thighs, he ran towards the water deep enough so that she was dunked.

"Jason!" she squealed, as she rose to the surface. Sam and I laughed hysterically from dry land, watching her as she jumped on him, trying to get him under.

"Mitchie?" Sam questioned.

"Mm?"

"Do you see Nate or Shane anywhere in the water?"

I scanned the heads.

'_Uh oh.'_

"Uh, nope. Do you?"

"Nope."

"Surprise!"

The next thing I knew I felt hands around my waist, hoisting me up and over someone's shoulder. Shane! He must have snuck up when we had our eyes closed before. I turned my head to see Sam over Nate's skinny shoulder.

"Shane! Put me down! I don't want to go swimming!" I whined, as he jogged towards the water. "Seriously, Shane, please?"

"No deal, honey," he chuckled, now knee deep in the water. He shifted me in his grip so I was now being held in his arms, bridal style. He walked deeper slowly as the water rose around my feet and stomach.

"Ready to go under with me?" I ignored his subtle innuendo and nodded. He took a deep breath the same time I did and he dove under the water – me still in his arms. The water was cool and sent shivers down my skin. Under the water, Shane leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine. Careful not to open my mouth and inevitably let disgusting water rush in, I responded by grabbing his dark brown hair that was now floating freely in the water and pushing his head closer.

Coughing and spluttering, we came up for air, Shane still holding onto me tightly.

"I've always wanted to do that," he said when he got his breath back. "That was awesome."

"You thought that was awesome? Wait for tonight," I winked, kissing his nose.

Shane simply grinned in response.

**Oh, I'm such a bitch. Cutting it off there.**

You know you love me.

Reviews are the chocolate to my peanut butter! And everyone loves Reese's ;)

**Xoxo, Bree**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, I know I've been a prat with not updating and what not – but I have a couple of reasons:**

**1) Jonas Brothers 3D Concert Experience came out here the other day, so I've been spending most afternoons at the theatre.**

**2) My city has been flooded with torrential rain for the past couple of days. I can't even leave my front door without stepping knee-deep into water. I've been helping everyone clean up and start to rebuild their houses, as well as get all of our ruined furniture and appliances out of the house so they can dry.**

**But apart from that, I have a feeling this chapter will make up for the lack of updates.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**MPOV**

We stayed in the lagoon a while longer. The cool water was nice and refreshing after the hot afternoon sun had gone down.

"Time for Shoulder Wars!" Jason called out excitedly. Nate and Shane groaned. I on the other hand, was quite excited.

"Dude, no," Nate sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Nate." Sam rolled her eyes and swam over to him, hanging off his back.

"See, Sam's in," Jason grinned at Nate. "Alright, Ruby and I versus Nate and Sam. The winner verses Shane and Mitchie, deal?"

"Bring it on," Ruby nodded at Sam. She had already pushed Jason under the water, preparing to sit on his shoulders. "Honey, I am the _queen_ of Shoulder Wars; I have three brothers," she grinned as she was lifted into the air as Jason came out of the water. He placed his hands on her calves, steadying her while she pushed his sodden hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks, baby," he grinned, not moving his head but looking up at her with his eyes.

"You're welcome," she replied nonchalantly. "Come on, Sammie, let's see what you've got."

"Nate, we have to beat them, try and push Jason over, okay?" Sam winked at Nate before he submerged himself underwater to allow Sam to climb onto his shoulders. "Remember what I said?" she asked him, pushing his hair off his forehead as he wound his arms securely around her calves.

"Definitely," he grinned, staring Jason down.

"I don't know who to barrack for," I laughed to Shane as I watched both of them start their own kind of war dance. Ruby was busy pounding her chest like King Kong, and Sam had some funky dance move perfected.

To be honest, they both looked a little stupid.

"Alright, I'll be the ref," Shane called out.

"Then I'll be video ref," I laughed, swimming behind him and locking my legs around his torso, my hands over his shoulders, resting on his firm chest muscles. I moved my fingers lightly over his skin, and he shivered, his whole body reacting to my touch.

"Mitchie, how can I concentrate when you know what you do to me?" Shane turned his head to whisper in my ear.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied innocently, grinding my hips against his back.

He suppressed a groan. I planted a kiss on the side of his neck, sucking lightly on one spot, while my hands ran up and down his chest and stomach.

"I'll throw you off," he teased, winking at me.

"No you won't," I breathed into his neck, flicking my tongue out. He chuckled.

"Gray, you're taking too long," Jason whined.

"Yeah, and I'm getting cold up here," Ruby added with a shudder.

"That's fine, you'll be in the water soon enough," Sam winked at her. Nate chuckled.

"Alright, screw Shane, bring it, sister," Ruby grinned at Sam. Jason charged forwards towards Nate, water flying everywhere as it ricoched off his chest. Before Nate had a chance to move, Jason was in front of him. Above them, Ruby and Sam's arms were tangled as both girls giggled and threatened.

"Look! A unicorn!" Nate let go of Sam's leg and pointed to a distant spot on the shore.

"What?" Jason turned around, distracted. Sam laughed and pushed Ruby, causing her to tumble off as Jason stumbled.

"Please don't tell me Jason just got distracted by a call of 'look, unicorn'…" I sighed into Shane's neck. I could feel his body shake with laughter.

"Oh yeah. That's exactly what happened. I can also say this kind of thing is not unusual." He shook his head. Nate jumped up and down with Sam on his shoulders, chanting. Jason came up for air, coughing and spluttering.

"Dude. Not cool," he laughed, shaking his head like a wet dog.

"We still won," Nate poked his tongue out, leaning backwards and letting Sam fall off.

"You cheated!" Jason said indignantly.

"Guys, kiss and make up, it was a draw," Shane waved his hand dismissively towards them.

"I'm bored. Let's go back," I whispered to Shane. It was getting cold and I really didn't feel like sitting on his shoulders out of the water.

"Alright, I think it's about time to anyway," he said, heading for the bank. With me still attached to his back, we walked out of the water and to our towels.

"Rematch tomorrow," I heard Jason say as the four of them followed us.

"Whatever, if you're in for another flogging," Nate laughed, slapping a high five to Sam.

"Don't be so sure there, Natie," Ruby grinned. "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"What? Like not falling off next time?" Sam giggled and nudged her in the ribs.

------

Back at the campsite Shane and I headed towards our tent to get changed into some dry clothes. I resisted the urge to turn around when I heard Shane's wet board shorts hit the ground.

I must have superpowers.

I resisted for a few more seconds as I heard the sound of a zip being done up. "All ready to go?" I heard Shane ask me and I felt the mattress shake beneath me.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked him back, trying to clasp my bra behind me.

"To me it does," he replied. I could practically _hear_ the grin in his voice. "But Brown and the campers might not like it. Well, except this one kid in my cabin who thinks, in his words, 'you are the hottest piece of counsellor ass'."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you and him, but you're not the majority." I finally hooked it up and turned around to face him.

"See through, nice," he noted, blatantly staring at my chest.

"Gray, up here," I pointed to my face.

He grinned sheepishly. "We could just skip dinner…" he trailed off, crawling closer to me.

"Or not. I'm starved," I poked my tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, true. Me too." He grinned and scratched his head. I pulled on a shirt and a jumper.

"Shane Gray; hungry?" I pulled a shocked face.

"Shut up you, let's go." He kissed me quickly on my parted lips. Shane stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up, overcompensating and falling into his chest.

"Gotcha," he grinned, keeping me steady. I smiled up at my Adonis, personal saviour and the most importantly, boyfriend.

-----

"Alright, so tonight we have a special activity planned," Brown announced as the dessert bowls and plates were cleared away. An excited murmur rippled through the crowd as the campers eagerly whispered and speculated to one another.

"What's he talking about?" I whispered to Shane, seeing if Brown had let anyone know.

"No idea," he frowned, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Scavenger hunt!" Brown's eyes flew open with excitement and clapped his hands together with glee. The rest of us stared at him.

"With flashlights," he added, grinning.

"Scavenger hunt?" Ruby repeated, looking at him oddly.

"Yeah, won't that be fun?"

"When did you set all this up?" Another counsellor, Matt, asked him.

"This afternoon when everyone was busy doing other things," he waved his hand dismissively. "Now everyone should split into groups of four. You can be all campers, all counsellors or a mix of both."

"That's going to be a problem," I made a face thinking about the fact that there was six of 'us'.

"Ella and I will come with you, Mitchie," someone said from behind me.

'_Please don't let that be Tess. Please don't let that be Tess,' _I chanted to myself, crossing my fingers in front of my chest. I turned around.

"It'll be so much fun!" she added fakely onto the end. Shane and I collectively sighed.

"Oh good, Shane, Mitchie. Choosing campers is a good choice!" Brown patted Shane on the back and walked off. Shane groaned.

"Alright, let's do this shit," I sighed, picking up the flashlight that Brown had given every group. Shane grabbed the list of things we were supposed to be searching for and read through it, a crease forming between his eyebrows.

"You have an hour to find everything on the list. The first group back with everything checked off wins a prize," Brown smiled. "Okay, go!" He flicked his hands towards the woods.

A couple of groups of just campers ran off excitedly into the trees laughing and yelling as they ran. Personally, I could think of something MUCH better to be doing right now.

I looked at Shane, pulling a corner of my mouth up into a grim smile. He seemed to get my message.

"I know," he breathed, raising his eyebrows.

"So, Shane, what are we looking for first?" the overly peppy voice of Tess broke through our silent conversation.

"Uh," he muttered, pulling the scrunched list out of his pocket. "A… I don't know. I can't read in the dark and Mitchie has the flashlight." He shoved the list back into his pocket.

"Doesn't matter," Tess giggled. "I didn't really want to go looking for stuff anyway. Let's all just sit and wait."

"For once, Tess, I might actually agree with you," I said, plonking myself onto the ground, resting my back against a fallen log.

"Mm," Shane agreed, sliding down next to me. He picked up a rock and spun it in his fingers, watching it in fascination.

'_Would it be rude if I didn't try and make small talk? It's a little awkward for us to all sit here and not say anything,' _I debated with myself.

I bit the bullet and asked a question. "So, Tess, what are you thinking of performing for Final Jam?"

"Oh, it's a surprise," she giggled, throwing a meaningful glance in Shane's direction.

"What's the song about?" I asked her, trying not to let my anger seethe out. She was planning something! I fucking knew it.

"Just something I wrote a while back. I wrote it about someone…" she trailed off. She was looking me in the eye, but I could tell she was really concentrating on Shane – watching him in her peripheral vision.

"Sounds nice," I said, dismissively.

"It's great! You'll love it!" She nodded energetically, a fake smile plastered over her face.

"I bet," I muttered under my breath.

-----

"Were you listening to Tess before in the woods?" I asked Shane, as we headed towards our tent. The conversation between Tess and I had happened hours ago, but everything she had said, and those looks she had sent Shane still had me reeling.

"Not really," he smiled. "I usually just tune out her voice whenever I hear it. It makes life a whole lot easier." I laughed.

"Well, she said that she was singing a song she wrote. About someone. And forgive me if I seem a little suspicious, but I'm pretty sure I know who she has in mind…" I trailed off, squeezing his hand in mine.

"Ahh, would that be me?" He asked in surprise, pointing at his chest with our linked hands.

"Ay-ay captain."

"I see."

"So, I was thinking?"

"About?"

"About Final Jam."

"No way! Really?" he gasped, a look of shock on his perfect face. He was taking the piss out of me. Dick.

"Shut up," I whined, bumping my hip into his. Well, more like bumping my hip into his upper thigh he was that much taller than me.

"Continue," he grinned.

"Thank you. So, I was thinking that maybe… I don't know… you and I could sing something? I mean, not as part as the competition. Maybe as just, like, a performance?" I asked shyly. I was so comfortable with Shane, but asking him this seemed really awkward and imposing. More like I was a fan rather than a girlfriend.

"That would be fun," he smiled down at me. Then his face registered confusion. "Wait, Mitchie, I didn't know you sung…"

"Ahh, yeah, I do. Well, sometimes. I mean, I don't think I'm that good and my songs are just… yeah, but -"

Shane cut me off. "You write songs?" he looked at me curiously.

"Well, yeah. But they're probably not that good." I blushed and looked away from his intense stare.

"I bet they are good. And I bet you have an amazing voice," he said, gently. "Maybe you could show me?" he added, hopefully.

"Really?" I looked up at him. I was breathless at the look of absolute trust and confidence in his face.

"Well, besides from the fact that we're going to sing together, I'd love to hear you, as your boyfriend." Shane leaned down and kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"Um, when we get inside," I nodded towards the tent as we made our way up to it.

"Deal," he smiled, letting go of my hand to unzip the tent door. "After you," he gestured with his arm to the inside. I sat down on the mattress and took some deep breaths.

'_I can't believe Shane Gray wants me to show him my songs. No, not show, sing!'_ I squealed to myself, thankfully in the confines of my own head.

"Whenever you're ready," he smiled at me, sitting down crossed legged on the mattress, facing me. His knees rested against mine and he ran his hands softly up and down my jean clad thighs.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Something was missing. "I feel naked without my guitar." I made a face.

"And she plays guitar," Shane sighed, happily. I giggled.

"Do you know what it's like,  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life,  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems,  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself,  
It's the only way

This is real,  
This is me,  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me

Now I've found,  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be,  
This is me…_"_

I kept my eyes closed as I let the last note trail off into nothing. Shane was silent; I didn't know whether that was a good sign or a bad sign. I opened one eye to look at him.

There was only one word for the priceless look on his face: gobsmacked. I couldn't decide whether I was offended or not for him looking so surprised. I opened the other eye to look at him properly.

"Mitchie," he managed to breathe out. "You are absolutely, breathtakingly, stunningly amazing. That was… I have no more adjectives to describe it. Your voice…" he trailed off, looking a mixture of amazed and pleased.

"Thanks," I mumbled back to him. I was always shy about my voice and hardly let anyone besides my shower head hear it.

"And you wrote that song yourself?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, just before I came here, actually," I confessed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks once again.

"Amazing," Shane said again, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Have you written more? Or just that one?"

I turned around and reached into my bag, pulling out my familiar yellow book. "In here," I tossed the book lightly onto his lap. I'd never let anyone even _touch_ my song book before, so I was nervous about Shane reading through it. Shane _Gray_ reading through it. Shane Gray; _Rockstar_ reading through it.

He flicked through a couple of pages, pausing every so often to mouth the words I had written down. He set the book down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Mitchie, you're incredible. You really are. And I'm not just saying that because I love you, I'm saying it because –"

I cut him off. "You love me?" I smiled at him.

He paused a few seconds before replying. "Michelle Torres, I love you. I have since I first laid eyes on you." He spoke the words so passionately that I could hear the absolute conviction in his voice.

"Shane, I love you too. I mean, I always have from a fan perspective, but now I know you are so much more than that. I love everything about you. Always have, always will," I giggled, shrugging.

"Good, because you're stuck with me - I'm never letting you go," he grinned at me as he leaned over.

"Likewise," I breathed into his mouth as he placed it against mine. His tongue ran lightly across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Feeling lenient, I obliged and opened my mouth, my tongue coming out to tangle with his. Shane continued leaning into me, pushing me down onto the bed with his chest.

"Hey Shane, wait a minute. The first time you saw me was when you stormed out of your cabin in a rage on the first day and pretty much tackled me to the ground," I laughed.

"Yeah, but I felt insanely guilty about that and I wanted to make it up to you. Who knew that I'd fall in love?" he replied, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Who knew?" I breathed as I ran my hands over his hard, muscled back, my nails lightly tracing patterns on his skin. His muscles tensed under my touch, the pleasure shooting straight down to his groin. I could feel him pressed against my inner thigh as he knelt in between my legs.

Shane broke the kiss and grinned at me, before slowly kissing his way down my face and neck, stopping at my collar bone. He looked up at me once more, longing in his eyes, and I nodded.

"As much as I like this," he said, tugging at the hem of my shirt, "it's in my way so it's going to have to go." I giggled as his rough fingers brushed up my sides.

Then slowly pulled my panties off and threw them aside before moving further down so that his shoulders were level with my hips. I bit my lower lip as I felt his hands massage up my legs towards my centre.

One finger brushed my clit and I whimpered loudly.

"Did that feel good, love?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

He repeated the action before he took the same finger and slowly inserted it into me. His long, slender finger reached all the way inside of me before he started to slip another one in. This was slightly uncomfortable at first, but once it was all the way in all I could think about was the incredible sensations happening to my body.

His fingers pumped in and out of me as my head rolled back and my hips bucked up towards Shane. Just when I thought this was the most amazing feeling ever, his tongue flicked across my clit and this time I let more than a whimper slip out. I loudly moaned his name. It took all I had in me not to scream it at the top of my lungs.

His mouth manipulated the most sensitive part of me while his fingers quickened their pace until my walls began to shudder and my whole lower body lifted off the mattress in one massive, intense orgasm. Afterwards, I fell back and writhed on the couch, still panting from what I had just experienced.

"Shane," I whispered weakly as he crawled back up to eye level with me.

"I know," he replied, nipping at my earlobe.

**  
SPOV**

"Stand up," Mitchie told me, her eyes willing me. I did as I was told and helped her up as well. Mitchie stepped closer to me and unbuttoned my jeans. She slowly pushed them to the floor and I kicked them into a corner, along with my shoes. Then she put her hands on my hips, just above the waistband of my boxers. She hooked her thumbs under the elastic and pulled them down to my ankles.

As I stood there in just my t-shirt, she stared at my hard-on in awe. I felt a nice, warm rush of satisfaction run through me – even though she's already seen my cock, she's still impressed with it. She grasped the base of the shaft before licking the tip of it and I grunted at the feeling. I pulled my shirt off impatiently and looked down at her, "Please, Mitchie… I just want to be inside of you."

She looked up with those alluring eyes and smiled, "That's all I want, too."

I pulled her up and we lay back down on the mattress.

I remembered the condoms I had stashed in my pocket that I always kept with me in my wallet – just in case. I took it out and rolled it on before stretching out next to Mitchie. I pulled the covers over us and positioned myself between her legs. She was writhing beneath me already as I ran the tip of my cock along her entrance.

"Shane," she moaned, "Please make love to me."

"Yes, my love."

I started to push myself in, inch-by-inch. At first she moaned louder – but the moans became uncomfortable as the full length of me started to fill her. I had to say, that I had been rather blessed in that region, and sometimes it was a little uncomfortable for the girl at first.

My cock finally slid to the hilt, my hips pressed firmly against hers. I stilled us both and held us there for a moment while she took the time to adjust.

"Shhhh," I whispered to her, "I'm sorry, my love. Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she hissed as she dug her nails into my hips, "It's going away – the pain is going away."

"OK, I'll wait until you're ready," I said.

She took a few deep breaths and I felt her walls clench around my cock as she squirmed slightly. I groaned at the feeling and tried to calm myself – but it was better than I'd ever dreamed it would be. Even through a rubber, she felt like heaven. She was so tight and hot that all I wanted to do was start pounding into her, grunting like the pig that I am.

But my rational side managed to keep my animal side in check until she started rocking her hips.

My hips responded by pumping into her slowly. My cock began sliding in and out of the slick heat of her core – it was the most incredible feeling ever. Better than any other girl that I had ashamedly been with before. That is, until I picked up my pace and felt her walls begin to contract again. Her climax was near and I could feel my own just around the corner.

My body was more alive than it had ever been – I could feel every curve of her body, the swell of her plump breasts pressed against me. My hands clung to her soft, round ass as I reached the point of my rhythm that could only be referred to as pounding. Yes, I was pounding myself into my angel like this was our last night on earth.

Her nails dug into my shoulders as she finally came, moaning my name.

"SHANE!"

It was more than a moan; it was the most primal, erotic sound I've ever heard. And it was just what pushed me over the edge as I exploded with one final thrust. I groaned low in my throat and collapsed on Mitchie in a heap.

It was only with great effort that I rolled over and took her into my arms.

"Fuck, love," I moaned, "That was so incredible… I don't deserve an amazing woman like you. You're too good to me."

She raised her head and looked up at me, "I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

**BY THE WAY:  
I've had a couple of reviews already about this, and I'd just like to point out that they didn't scream, nor were loud. Did anyone hear them? I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. Check back next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked itttttttttt :D**

**I love opening my email every morning and have emails GALORE from FF telling me about all the wonderful reviews and favourites and alerts. It really makes my day and I appreciate each and every single bit of support.**

**Thank you guys**

**Bree**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I thought it was about time to update this chapter, I had it written a while ago, but there was something bugging me and I didn't want to publish it yet. But I found what was annoying me and fixed it, so here you all are!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning thanks to the varying degrees of body temperature that were raging throughout me right now. I shivered as I woke, my body reacting to my freezing cold back – which I now realised wasn't covered by the comforter or sheets.

I opened my eyes to see my angel curled up into me, her back pressed to my chest. She held the blankets tightly in her little hands up to her chest. Her legs were leaning back slightly, tangled with my own.

I moved my hand under the blanket to drape it over her waist – maybe warm her up a little bit with some more body heat. She was shivering slightly in her slumber. As soon as my hand touched her skin, though, she jumped.

"Fuck, Shane," she hissed, twisting away from my touch and turning her body around to face me. Her eyes were wide open, staring at me, while her hair was in a beautiful mess, framing her face perfectly. There was a small swell of pride in me that knew that I was the one to make her look so… exuberant.

"What?" I whispered back, thoroughly confused, and slightly hurt, about her reaction.

"Your hands are fucking freezing. Warm them up first next time," she choked out, grabbing the offending hand and rubbing it furiously between hers in an attempt to warm it. I laughed and brought the other hand under the covers too – but not before grabbing the covers from around her and dragging them over myself so we were both evenly under.

"This one needs warming up too," I grinned as I placed it on her bare thigh. She stifled a scream and glared daggers at me. "You're way too cute to be threatening, my dear."

"Shane," another hiss as she removed it from her upper leg and put it between her hands, repeating the actions she went through on my other hand. "Is that all? No more surprises?"

"I think that's it," I said, quickly thinking of anything other cold part of my body I could get her with.

"Why were they so cold anyway?" She stopped rubbing my hands, but interlocked her soft fingers with my own somewhat rough ones.

"It's not my fault you're a covers stealer!" I laughed at her, mock glaring at her.

"I am not!" She defended, glaring back.

"Princess, you had a good, oh, I don't know, three quarters of the covers? My back was exposed while you had three feet of blanket being unused on your side. I'm pretty sure that makes you a certified covers stealer," I smirked at her.

She grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Your back is cold, hey?" Without warning, she pushed my shoulder down to the bed and swung one of her legs over me.

"Getting warmer?" she grinned, swooping her head down to press a kiss to my neck. Intoxicating memories from last night came flooding back to me as her bare thighs collided with my own. I reached over and picked up my watch.

'_8:00 in the AM, huh? Shit, someone's bound to be up by now.'_

"Not now," I choked out as she wriggled about enticingly on my already excited junk.

"But I want to," she purred softly into my ear, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

"Angel, remember where we are. Not a good time or place," I reminded her, trying in vain to keep my thoughts clear. It was getting increasingly difficult to listen to my 'upstairs brain'.

"You're right," she sighed, relaxing her body and laying on top of me. There was a little part of me that was screaming for her to keep going – but I was adamant that our second time would not be in a tent, for god's sake.

I mean, it was bad enough for a first time. Not really the most romantic of places.

Of course, just because she wasn't wriggling about anymore didn't stop my body from recognising a hot girl lying naked on top of me.

'_No. Not good. Umm, Drew Carey in a thong. Ew. What else? What else? Oh, um, Jason in a leotard. Okay, Shane, too far. Cheeseburgers! Cheeseburgers are totally not sexy. Not at all…'_

"Okay, I think it's time to get up. I smell bacon," Mitchie grinned, eyeing me lazily. "You look like you're concentrating. What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing…"

"Sure, sure," she rolled her eyes and sat up straight, on top of me. I tried to stifle the groan I could feel in the back of my throat. She was so oblivious to what she was doing to me.

'_Silly, oblivious, beautiful girl. Fuck, I sound like such a sap sometimes. So glad Jason and Nate can't hear me right now…'_

"Alright, I'm getting dressed." Mitchie grinned and pushed herself off me, pushing the covers off me too. My eyes flew open as the cold air surrounded my body and she giggled – presumably at the expression on my face.

"It's not that cold, woman. Now get up," she commanded, throwing a pair of jocks in my direction. I pulled them on quickly as she rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

She went over to her own bag and pulled out a set of underwear, quickly pulling them on with trembling cold fingers. After I did the button of my jeans up, I rubbed my hands together quickly to warm them up a bit so I could assist her in clipping her bra. She looked like she was having some trouble with her numb hands.

"Here, let me help." I crawled over to her and took over where her hands had been.

Okay, so it may have been an excuse to touch her again, but hey, at least this is thoughtful at the same time.

"Thank you," she smiled at me, turning her head over her shoulder while rummaging through my bag again.

"You know, this is the first time I've actually done one of these up? I'm usually taking them off," I smirked to myself. Mitchie sighed and shook her head, but I could see the grin on her face.

"You're such a stud, Shane," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Mm, thank you, Ms. Torres." I'd finished doing up the clasp so I leant forward to lightly nip that pretty little neck of hers. She giggled – and I swear it was my favourite sound in the world.

"Quit distracting me, Gray, I'm hungry," she whined as she pulled the shirt she'd been looking for in my bag and thrust it behind her into my chest.

"Fine," I chuckled and pulled the shirt over my head. I watched her quickly pull on some denim shorts that left her delicious legs exposed, and a black tank top. She grabbed her favourite brown tasselled boots and pulled them on as I was lacing up my Converse.

"Let's get breakfast, I'm really hungry for some reason." She made a face as if she was thinking about it. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'_Last night?'_

Mitchie turned and walked towards the door, but before she unzipped it, she turned around and collided into my chest.

She reached up on her toes and whispered in my ear, "And by the way, Shane, last night was amazing." She gave a quiet giggle before grabbing my hand and pulling a deliriously happy Shane outside.

She dragged me to the ring of logs surrounding the camp fire. Brown and the cook, Connie, were already up and cooking bacon and eggs.

'_Mitchie was right about the bacon. A girl that's not afraid to eat. I think I'm in love. No, wait. I know I'm in love.'_

Mitchie bounded in her seat happily as she watched Brown flip some bacon around in the pan. I chuckled at her; she looked like a four year old on Christmas morning.

Not long after we had arrived, the other campers and counsellors slowly made their way out. Bleary-eyed and yawning, they shuffled over and collapsed onto the logs.

Only Jason was as peppy as Mitchie, as he came bounding over chanting 'bacon'. Ruby was slightly behind him, looking thoroughly shocked at the amount of energy and enthusiasm from him at this time in the morning.

She caught my eye and I shot her a look that said '_­get used to it – he's like this every morning_'. She seemed to comprehend because she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

I felt someone's presence on my other side, and realised it was Nate. He looked tired, but there was something in his eyes I just couldn't place my finger on.

"You look tired, Shane."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Nate's eyes flashed with smugness.

'_Damn! Nate knows!'_ I had known Nate long enough to know when he knows something is up.

"Plenty. Thank you."

"I'm just concerned, I mean, I thought a bear or something must have tried to break into your tent. And you were trying to fight it off. I could hear some noises and I was about to come over and help…" Nate trailed off, his face the picture of innocence, trying to make me believe that he really thought that.

I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled. "I knew it," he muttered under his breath.

"I haven't admitted anything. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Well, that's okay. I'm sure Mitchie does. Hey Mitchie…" he turned towards her.

"Nate," I groaned.

'_He's like the annoying little brother I never had.'_

"Yes, Shane?"

"Sam's calling you," I said, pointing to her. Luckily for me though, she really was. Well, not 'calling', but she was walking over.

"Uncool," Nate hissed as he went over to her, enveloping her in a bear hug, even though they'd only been apart a couple of minutes.

"What did Nate want?" Mitchie turned to me and asked.

"He knows."

"About what?"

"Last night." She stared at me for a few seconds before unexpectedly burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack." She kept laughing until everyone had their eyes focused on her. Catching Nate's eye, she grinned and gave him a thumbs up. His expression went from confused to smug to humoured in a second. Sam leant over and whispered in his ear and he pulled his head back and nodded.

"I think Sam knows too," Mitchie said, still hiccupping from her laughing before.

"Well as long as you don't mind people, you know, knowing…" I trailed off.

'_Usually girls are all uptight about this kind of thing. Well, not usually with me – it always ends up in those fucking magazines. But other with guys usually. Right?'_

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Besides, they're our friends, they'd never say anything." She brought her face close to mine and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

---

"Is it a good idea for them to let you hold a bow and arrow?" I asked Mitchie as she struggled to hold the arrow in the bow. We were doing archery this afternoon and we had been paired off, taking turns to shoot the old targets across the field.

"What do you mean, Gray?" She asked me, biting her tongue slightly and concentrating on holding the bow still.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

"This has something to do with my shitty aim, doesn't it?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the target. She pulled the arrow back and let it go. It sailed about ten feet wide of her target – almost hitting Nate and Sam's.

"Partly," I shrugged. "Also because if anyone gets you mad, I can totally see you aiming for them." She turned towards me and I pointed the bow towards the ground, even though it wasn't loaded.

She playfully glared at me. "Okay, you have a point with the first one, I _do_ have shitty aim." She turned and looked at her arrow, cocking her head to the side. She turned back to me, "and I would never shoot someone!"

"Not even Tess?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Depending," she chuckled.

"Alright, Robin Hood, my turn." I grabbed the bow off her and pulled an arrow from the quiver on my back.

"Your arms are _really_ sexy when you stretch them like that," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." She smiled and nodded, but was still looking at my arms.

"Mitchie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm up here."

"What? Oh, sorry." She grinned sheepishly. I smiled at her before turning around and aiming the bow up. I pulled it back and let it go, the arrow hitting the ring outside the centre.

"Nice shot," she mused, looking at the board. "Shane Gray; the archer."

"Oh, I'm many things. Archer, singer, playboy, tent putter-upperer, sex god, chef –"

"You cook?" She interrupted me.

"I cook."

"Well?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"You don't believe me?"

"I thought you had, like, a chef that made you all food or something?"

"We do. Doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to cook for myself if I was all alone. Okay, so I would probably order take-out because I'm lazy…"

"Cook for me one day?" She interrupted, smiling.

"One day," I promised. She liked that because her face lit up like a four year old on Christmas morning.

"That's so hot."

"And here I thought you just liked me for my looks!"

"Oh, I do. But you can cook now so that's two things you've got going for you," she smirked, poking her tongue out.

"If you keep poking your tongue out at me, I'll lick it," I warned her. She chuckled and grabbed the bow off me.

"My turn," she exclaimed happily. I deliberately took three gigantic steps back. She threw me a mock-offended look before turning her attention back to the target. She pulled back the arrow, and closed one of her eyes in concentration.

"FORE!" I yelled, keeping my eyes locked on her. She dropped the bow and turned around in one swift movement.

"Gray, you're going down," she warned before charging over to me. I chuckled and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

'_You're too light to be a threat, honey.'_

"Shane," she whined. "Put me dowwwwwn." I relented and set her back on her feet. She poked her tongue out and skipped back to the bow, picking it up.

I looked around to see who else just saw that exchange, when I noticed Tess glaring in Mitchie's direction. She pretended to aim for Mitchie with her bow, before Ella giggled and pushed it towards the target. I rolled my eyes at her and took a few deep breaths.

'_I can't believe her. Fucking hell. Calm down, Shane. She's only fifteen or something – everything is fine. She's just immature, that's all.'_

"What's wrong, honey?" Mitchie broke me out of thought. She was right in front of me, the bow on the ground behind her.

"What? Oh, nothing. Everything's fine," I smiled, trying to look sincere.

'_No point telling her about Tess, it'll only upset her.'_

"Okie doke," she smiled. "Hey, I think everyone is heading back now, anyway. Let's blow this popsicle joint."

"You're not funny."

"Oh, but I am."

"No, you're really not."

"You're just jealous.

I sighed. "You know it, babe."

"Thank you." She scrunched her face up and grinned, before grabbing my hand in interlocking it with hers.

---

One minute Mitchie was walking next to me, talking and laughing, the next thing I knew, she was on the ground clutching her ankle.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she tried to wipe them away hastily with the back of her hand.

"What happened?" I asked her, slightly incredulous she could trip over thin air.

"I don't know…" she replied slowly, thinking about it. "Can you help me up?"

"Mitchie, you're clutching your ankle for dear life, it must be hurting,"

"I'm fine,"

"Mitchie…"

"Really, Shane, I'm fine," she sniffled, holding her hand out so I could help her up. I wasn't convinced.

"Okay," I shrugged, helping her to her feet. She winced in pain and pulled her left leg up, balancing on her right.

"Okay, maybe not," she grinned sheepishly, fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Told you so,"

"Okay, thank you Dr. Gray," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I grinned smugly back at her.

"I'll carry you," I suggested, already letting my backpack fall to the ground.

"What? No way! Shane! I'm way too heavy!" She protested, shaking her head fervently.

"You? Heavy? Are you serious?" I chuckled. "You really underestimate me, Mitch. Here, put this on." I slipped the backpack over her arms. "And up you go," I grunted, hoisting her up onto my back. "See? Light as a feather," I smiled, jumping up and down a couple of times to prove my point.

"Shane!" she shrieked, gripping onto my shoulders for dear life. Laughing, I ran to catch up with the rest of the group who had passed us since Mitchie's fall.

"Is this a competition?" Nate's eyes lit up as he saw us.

"Nate, not everything is a competition," I sighed, shaking my head. He looked disappointed.

"Naw, you're just jealous that Sammy and I would beat you,"

"Beat us to where, Nate? We're not racing, Mitchie is hurt,"

"What happened?"

"She tripped,"

"Over what? It's like, a flat track," Nate tried to hold in his laughter.

"Dude, I know," I chuckled. I felt a sharp smack to the back of my head. "Oh, I mean, yeah, there was all this stuff to trip over… wrong place wrong time."

"Better," she whispered in my ear, curling her arms around my shoulders. I hitched her up on my back again as we continued walking towards the Camp.

---

It was late afternoon and Mitchie and I were seated under a gigantic tree as the campers were off in music lessons. I was absentmindedly strumming my guitar, as Mitchie laid in the grass, every so often scribbling something into her song book.

I watched her; the way the sunlight glinted off her chocolate coloured hair, the way she absentmindedly traced the bottom of the pen over her lips when she was thinking, the way she would mouth some words to herself and then smile.

Unconsciously I had started playing a song I had written for her. Well, the one that was inspired by her. She heard the opening notes and turned her head to look at me.

"That sounds familiar," she smiled, her brown eyes glittering like diamonds in the sun. "You were humming it the other day."

'_Should I tell her?'_

I hesitated and took a deep breath. "It's just a song I wrote… for you." I waited to see her reaction.

"You wrote a song for me?" She looked confused, but delighted.

"Er, yeah. It's not done yet, but -"

"Can you play it for me?" Her eyes looked hopeful and she had put her pen down.

"Of course," I smiled. I mean, how can I say no to that face. Her face lit up and she wriggled closer, focusing all her attention on me.

"_Every time I feel I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
Though no-one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you…"_

"Shane…" she trailed off. Her eyes were wet. "That was… amazing. You wrote that for me?" She looked half incredulous, half ecstatic.

"Yeah, after I heard you singing the other day, I just felt I had to write something…" I rubbed the back of my neck self consciously.

"I love it," she grinned, sliding herself over the grass to tuck herself under my arm.

"I'm glad," I smiled back at her, squeezing her gently. We sat like that in silence for a moment, just thinking.

"Shane, I have an idea,"

"An idea about what?"

"Well, you know how we're going to perform at Final Jam?"

"Yeah," I hedged, not sure where she was going with this.

"How about we sing that?"

"Sing my song?"

"Our songs,"

"Our songs?"

"We sing in the same key, it would be easy enough to merge them," she blushed. "No, never mind, that's a stupid idea," she muttered to herself.

'_Merge the songs? Merge the songs! Genius!'_

"Mitch, that's a great idea, it'll work perfectly!"

"You think?"

"I know." I gave her a confident smile and started to get up.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"_We're_ going to go and see Brown about this performance," I smiled, helping her to her feet before hoisting her onto my back.

"Do you think he'll be okay with it?" She looked at me worriedly.

"Trust me, everything will be fine," I assured her, rubbing her calves in an attempt to persuade her.

"I trust you," I smiled into my ear.

"Good." I turned my head and placed a kiss to her arm. "And I will never do anything to break that," I promised.

* * *

**Please, please, please, please, please review :)**

**My last two updated chapters got like, four reviews each, and I must say I _was_ slightly disappointed. I love reading reviews no matter how short and sweet they are.**

You guys are all amazing, though. I love you all

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLY SHIT! SHE'S NOT DEAD!**

**I know, weird, hey?**

**I can't even begin to apologize for my absence. I had a lot of stuff on and just couldn't find time or motivation.**

**If y'all follow me on Twitter though, in between my random posts of crap, I'll let you know when you can expect new chapters for all my stories! missbreerose.**

**Also, ILY Amanda a.k.a Riley a.k.a Riley-The-Sadist848  
**

**MPOV**

"Hey, Uncle Brown," Shane greeted his uncle cheerfully as I stood in the doorway and tried to be unobtrusive.

"Afternoon, Shane." He eyed him sceptically, probably wondering why Shane was being so upbeat and cheerful. Brown sat down on a comfy looking chair, and Shane followed suite.

"I… I have a tiny favour to ask you," Shane said, turning his head and grinning reassuringly at me. Brown looked at Shane for a second before turning his gaze to me.

"Mitchie, come sit down, love. There are plenty of chairs for everyone." He smiled a warm smile and gestured to the chair next to Shane.

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled and limped my way over to the chair, falling into it softly. I was still nervous about my plan, but Shane seemed so vehemently for it, that I couldn't help but trust him. I played with my bangs nervously and I heard Shane chuckle.

"So what can I do for you kids?" Brown asked cheerfully, his eyes looking between Shane and I.

"Mitchie had a really great idea, and we just wanted to run it by you and see what you thought of it," Shane hedged.

"Go on," Brown said, looking curious. Shane leant over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Mitchie, this is all you now. Trust me; he's going to love this idea." He gave my hand a quick squeeze and straightened up in his chair again. I looked shyly up at Brown who was watching me with kind eyes and a kind smile. Seriously – with family like him, I don't understand how Shane had let his head get so big.

"Shane and I wanted to know if we could possibly perform a song at Final Jam," I smiled shyly up at him. "Please," I tacked onto the end quickly. Brown looked at me for a second and that was all it took for my mind to go into overdrive. "Oh, but of course we don't want to be judged or anything, it's just that I thought… oh never mind. It's a stupid idea anyway."

"Mitchie, calm down, love. So what you're saying is that you and Shane want to perform a song at Final Jam?" He smiled warmly. I nodded and Shane grinned. "I think it's a fantastic idea. First of all, since some press will be there it'll be good to get Shane the _good_ kind of attention," he looked pointedly at Shane who looked guiltily to the floor. I smiled. "And secondly, it'll be a nice way to finish the show; something a bit different."

"Thanks, Brown. See, Mitch? Told you so," Shane poked his tongue out at me and I relaxed into the chair. I can't believe I doubted him. I would trust him with my life.

"So what were you two thinking of singing?" Brown asked, leaning back in his chair and pushing his fingertips together.

"Na-uhh. It's a secret," Shane taunted, standing up and offering his hand to me. Brown just chuckled. "Come on, Mitchie, let's get started." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of my seat.

"Thank you, Brown," I smiled at him sincerely and he grinned a massive grin.

"No, no, love, it's my pleasure. I can't wait to see what you two can cook up."

"Thanks, Brownie," Shane called over his shoulder as we walked out of his office.

"Babe, you should trust me more often," Shane teased as the door shut behind him.

"I thought it was a stupid idea," I protested weakly.

"Lies. Nothing you say could ever be stupid," Shane replied.

"Ugh, you're such a suck up sometimes, Gray." I rolled my eyes playfully as he looked mock offended.

"Hey! A million girls all over the planet would kill to have me sucking up to them,"

"Well, good thing I'm not one of them," I teased.

He scoffed and put a hand over his heart. "Ouch, babe."

"Ahh, there's that big head of yours," I teased again.

"Naw, Mitch. You know I'm joking." He scrunched his face and gave me the most adorably cute smile that made my heart melt and my knee's weak.

"I know. But lucky that big head of yours is so goddamn handsome…"

"Well, what can I say?" He shrugged casually, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"That you love me,"

"But you already know that,"

"I know. But I want to hear you say it again,"

"I love you,"

I leant up and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. "I love you too." He grinned into my mouth and ran his tongue lightly across my bottom lip. I pulled away from him slightly. "Come on, pop star, time to work on our song." I gave him one more little kiss before pulling away and intertwining my hand with his.

"Rock star," he corrected me, his eyes still glazed from the kiss. I chuckled and it broke his concentration. "Alright, my cabin, let's go." He slung his arm around my back and his hand rested on my hip, steering me towards his cabin.

We chatted lightly as we walked across the grass. Our hands felt so natural so be linked it was hard to imagine life before this. I'd only known Shane for a little bit, but already I knew that I never wanted to live without him in my life.

Shane was chattering away about something as I was absorbed in my own thoughts. It was weird how Shane had brought out different facets of my personality in this short time. I've always been shy and quiet and I've never liked the spotlight, but now, spending time with Shane, it seems I'm slowly getting used to it.

Another thing is that I've never really been confident about my voice. Mom always raves on about how special it is, but she has to say that, she's my Mom. After singing for Shane, though, and seeing the look on his face afterwards, it just made me think that I could perhaps come out of my shell a bit. He was so supportive and caring – it was amazing to think that things got so out of hand with him.

And then, on the other side, I like to think that I've helped Shane out too. I mean to say, that everyone has noticed the difference. Hopefully, when camp is over, and Shane is back in the public eye, he won't forget who he is. And, if he'll let me, I'll always be right there for him to remind him.

I stumbled ungraciously up the steps to the cabin as we got to them, and Shane just shook his head at me pitifully. I made a face at him and he chuckled before showing me inside.

I'd never been inside Shane's cabin, but it was laid out exactly like mine was, so it didn't take me long to skip ahead of him and into his room. I pushed the door open (somewhat excitedly) and went in, settling myself on his bed.

The smell of Shane immediately wafted around me and I briefly considered stealing all his sheets and putting them on my bed. Shane walked through the door a couple of seconds after me and eyed me appreciatively lying on his bed.

"Now that's something I could get used to," he raised his eyebrows at me. His eyes travelled down my body appraisingly and I shifted in my place to give him a better view.

"Mmm? What's that?" I feigned innocence, pressing my lips together and lightly tracing circles on my upper thigh.

"You in my bed," he growled playfully. He shut the door behind him and flicked the lock – his eyes never leaving me. I raised an eyebrow at his actions and he stalked towards me like a lion stalking its prey.

I giggled as he pounced on me, his hands catching my wrists and pinning them above my head. I wrapped my legs around his body. He brought his face close to mine, staring intently into my eyes.

"What are you going to do now, Mr. Gray?" I challenged him, raising an eyebrow. He chuckled.

"This," he stated and crashed his lips against my own. I squirmed, delighted, underneath him and he let out a guttural moan into my mouth. His tongue ran itself over my bottom lip, begging entrance into my mouth. I obliged and opened it slightly, his tongue darting in and exploring.

As his tongue lightly massaged mine, he let go of my wrists for a split second, before grabbing both of them again lithely in one hand. His now free hand slowly traced its way down my arm; his feather-light touch giving me goose bumps. Shane knew exactly what he was going, and my god, was he good at it.

His hand brushed ever-so-lightly over my neck before continuing its way south and resting firmly on my breast. He kneaded and massaged gently as I tried to squirm my arms out of his grasp so I could wrap them around him. His grasp on my wrists only tightened and I just gave up at trying to get free. I think he felt my submission because he chuckled into my mouth.

His hand, somewhat reluctantly, left my breast and continued down my body, resting at the hem of my shirt. I wriggled down slightly, causing his hand and the hem of my shirt to ride up my body. Shane took the hint and quickly tugged it off the rest of the way, letting my wrists go for a second to pull it off completely.

With his left hand still holding my wrists, his right hand skilfully worked the clasp on my lacy blue bra while my back arched under his touch. He undid it in a couple of seconds, and threw it to the floor, joining my shirt.

"Shane," I breathed out, trying desperately to free my hands from his grasp so I could undress him. He merely chuckled in response and pulled his head back, just looking at me.

His eyes roamed all over my now naked chest, and a small smile appeared on his face. "Fuck," he breathed out, before swooping his head down and attaching his mouth to my breast, nipping it gently and swirling his tongue in circles. Every so often he would graze his tongue over my nipple and I would jerk upwards into his waiting mouth.

"Shane, I swear to God if you don't let my hands go right now…" I didn't have time to finish my threat before he was up next to my ear.

"And if I let go of your hands," he breathed into my ear, "what do you plan on doing with them?"

"Shaaaane," I whined in embarrassment.

"Nuh-uh, Mitchie, I want to know a good reason why I should let them go." He flicked his tongue out and tickled my earlobe, before catching it in his teeth and nibbling softly.

"I want to touch you. I want to slide my hands all over you. I want to feel your warmth under my fingertips. I want to drag my nails down your arms and make you groan," I listed, trying to keep coherent thoughts when he was distracting me quite sufficiently.

"Ohh, baby, I love it when you speak like that," Shane breathed into my ear, wriggling deliciously on top of me. I could feel his hard on through his jeans as it pressed against my leg.

Shane's hand let go of my wrists and he slid it down my now free arm, coming to rest on my face and cupping my chin lightly. His head moved from my ear and attacked my lips hungrily. My teeth caught his bottom lip and I pulled on it softly, before taking it into my mouth and sucking it.

He let out a burst of breath and opened his eyes to stare straight into mine. I was stunned for a moment, as the chocolate brown orbs gazed intently at me, showing me every emotion that was passing through his head. Love, lust, compassion, protection – it was all there, laid out for me to see. And I was lost to him.

I roughly tugged his shirt, bringing it up over his head and messing his hair in the sexiest way. My eyes trailed down from his smirking face to his rock hard chest and stomach, causing me to groan in lust.

'_Seriously, is there anything this boy ISN'T amazing at?'_

As I was sufficiently distracted, Shane had undone the bottom and unzipped the fly of my black jeans. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and tugged them down my legs. I watched his eyes trace every curve of my legs, and he licked his lips. Without glancing away from my legs, he threw the pants to the floor, and lightly kissed his way up my calves.

Before he could get further than my knee, though, I moved them from his grasp and wrapped them around his waist.

"If my pants are off, I expect you to be the same, Mr. Gray," I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him closer to me with my legs. I reached between us and grabbed the waist of his pants, quickly flicking the button open and unzipping the fly.

I tucked my forefingers into his pants and swiftly tugged them down as far as my arms would reach. Realising this would only get me as far as his mid thigh, Shane noticed and quickly jumped up, letting his pants fall to the floor in the process.

Embarrassingly enough, I gasped at the sight of his bulge that was straining against his white boxer briefs.

'_White! The boy wears white underwear! Heaven…'_

"Come join me," I grinned at him, stroking the covers beside me. Shane's face looked as though I'd just offered him a free lifetime membership card to Disneyland… or, you know, sex.

**SPOV**

I cleared my throat and jumped back into bed where my angel was waiting for me. I swear, I could wake up to this sight every morning.

I placed one knee on the side of the bed, before swinging the other one over the top of her body so I was straddling her. She bit her lip coyly and her cheeks flushed with red. It took everything I had in me to stop myself from rushing this.

I grabbed the edge of the covers from underneath her and tugged them down. Her back arched out of the way, and her soft breasts pressed against my chest. I could feel my eyes glaze and I tried to concentrate on the task at hand.

"You like that, hey, Shane?" Mitchie giggled, pressing herself closer to me now. I blinked at her a couple of times and she burst out laughing. "Shane Gray; speechless. Who would have thought it?" she teased.

Her delicious pink lips were turned up in a smile and I just couldn't help myself. I leant down and devoured it hungrily – Mitchie kissing me back in the same passion. They were fiery, sex-fuelled kisses and it was hard to keep myself in check as this beautiful angel below me wiggled deliciously with pleasure.

I grabbed the comforter and brought it up over the top of us. Slowly, I trailed my hands down her smooth skin and they came to rest on her hips, lightly snapping the waistband of her panties against her skin.

She giggled her adorable little giggle and ran her finger down my nose.

"Not the best way to get into my pants, Gray," she winked at me. Growling playfully at her, and in one swift movement, I tugged them down her thin legs, making her gasp in surprise.

She composed herself quickly. "Much better," she winked before wiggling out of them completely.

**MPOV**

Shane trailed one hand down, brushing lightly across my hipbones before I could feel him slowly inching down further. He caught my lips in a kiss before shoving one long finger inside me. I gasped into his mouth as his finger moved in and out; mimicking the sex act.

I ground my hips against his palm, hoping to create some friction. He moved his mouth to place kisses all over my neck and collarbone as he slowly started to press another finger in.

I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding and arched my back up.

"Shane, please, stop… Stop teasing. I… I need you," I panted, looking up at him pleadingly.

"You need me to do what?" he teased, nibbling up and down my ear.

"Godammit, Shane. I need you to fuck me. I… need you to fuck me. Please," I almost begged.

**SPOV**

"I can certainly oblige with that, baby girl," I chuckled, before pulling my fingers out. I positioned myself at her entrance, and with one last longing look from her, I pushed inwards.

"Oh! Fuck, Shane! That feels so good. Keep going!" she moaned from underneath me, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her pleasure. I slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back in, falling into a steady rhythm.

I clenched my eyes tight and thought about everything under the sun that would help me last longer. It was a feat, especially when her muscles tensed around my every time I slammed home. I was going to make sure that she would come first; that's the gentlemanly thing to do, right?

"Shane, I can't… much longer…" she moaned breathily, biting her lip and throwing her head back.

"Come for me, baby girl. I want to feel you tense around me and make me come," I growled into her ear. It was enough to tip her over the edge as a stream of profanities left her mouth. I loved when she turned her gutter mouth on, and right now was no exception.

I thrust into her one more time and it was enough to make me join her. I buried my face in her shoulder and tried to be as quiet as I could just so I could hear her.

I rolled off the top of her and laid down, facing her – our bodies still connected.

"One day when we're out of this place I'll take you on the real date you deserve," I smiled, kissing her forehead. She looked down to where we were still joined and giggled.

"Don't people normally get to this stage _after_ the dates?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so. But we're not normal."

"Mm, so true," she smiled. "Baby, I'm going to go have a shower and clean up a little, then we can get to work on that song." She kissed my lips lightly before slipping out of the bed and towards the bathroom. I watched her ass sway slightly as she walked off to my bathroom.

Slipping out of bed to find my clothes and put them back on, I saw hers scattered everywhere. I could hear the shower was on, but I picked her clothes up and knocked on the door.

'_No answer… She musn't be able to hear me.'_

I slowly pushed open the door to reveal her standing behind the clear glass door, shampooing her hair.

"Sorry, love, for barging in, but I thought I'd bring your clothes in for you," I said to her, putting them on top of the counter.

"Thanks, baby," she said, turning her head and winking at me. It took everything I had in me not to strip down again and jump in with her, but I knew she just wanted a bit of time to herself right now, so I quietly slipped out and shut the door behind me.

I walked over and grabbed my acoustic from its holder before sitting on the floor leaning against my bed. I strummed a few chords and thought about how we were going to do this.

**MPOV**

After my lovely refreshing shower, I dressed in the clothes that Shane had so kindly brought in for me. I continued towel drying my hair as I walked out into his room, spotting him sitting against his bed strumming his guitar.

He heard the door open and turned to smile at me, his brilliant white teeth glinting at me.

"I have an idea," he smiled as I sat down next to him.

"What's that?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side and running my fingers through my hair like a comb.

"Just start singing," he instructed me as he started playing the opening chords of my song.

I looked at him weirdly but he just nodded.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

I paused, as I usually do at this part, and his chords changed slightly. Before I could ask; he started singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

I realised where this was heading, and joined in for the last part.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
__**You're the missing piece I need**__  
__**The song inside of me**__ (This is me)  
__**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
**__Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

We finished the song as he let the guitar chord fade away.

"What do you think?" he asked, smiling.

"I love it," I assured him.

"And so do I. Brown will too. This is going to be excellent," he said excitedly.

Honestly though, if I went back in time and told myself that one day I'd be singing a duet with Shane Gray, I'd slap myself. Now that it was actually happening, I couldn't contain myself and just burst out laughing.

Shane looked at me incredulously before submitting to his own fit of laughter.

"What are we laughing about?" he asked, in between fits. I merely shrugged. He shook his head at me and put his guitar to the side, grabbing me around the waist and tickling me.

"Ahem!" we heard in the doorway, and we both sat bolt upright looking at the intruder.

**Okay, so review and tell me what a horrible person I am for not updating and all that jazz. Add to my guilt, people!**

**Haha**

**Also, Twitter. :) missbreerose. Go follow me now! Don't lie, I know you have Twitter.**

**Well, until next chapter, ladies…**


End file.
